Artificial Love
by Talim76
Summary: Depuis que Komui Lee avait acquit le titre de Grand Intendant, il devint de notoriété publique que la Section Scientifique était devenut l'un des endroits les plus dangereux du Monde! KandaxLavi, Light AllenxLenalee, One-Sided KomuixKanda
1. Chapter 1

A tous ceux qui sont assez fous ou courageux pour venir lire cette fanfiction, Bonjour!

Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser qu'il s'agit de ma première fanfic -man, je sollicite donc votre indulgence au cas ou le résultat serait catastrophique...

Ensuite, cette fic est un shonen aï : C'est à dire quelle met en scêne des couples dont les 2 protagonistes sont des hommes! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas! Le couple principal est **LavixKanda**, et j'ajouterais certainement un peu d'**AllenxLenalee** : Ce sont mes couples préférés et je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur : Si ces couples ne vous plaisent pas, il vous suffit de cliquer immédiatemment sur "Retour à la page précédente"

Enfin, je signale que ce premier chapitre contient de **très légers spoilers des chapitres 160.**Rien de bien méchant, mais je préfères le préciser!

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! :-)

**Chapitre 1 : Motivation :**

Depuis que Komui Lee avait acquit le titre de Grand Intendant du quartier général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, il devint de notoriété publique que la Section Scientifique était devenut l'un des endroits les plus dangereux du Monde!

Non, pas que le jeune chinois soit un homme méchant ou tyrannique, détrompez-vous...Cependant, il arrivait que parfois, dans de trèèèès rares occasions (Ironie cinglante, rassurez-vous), ses collègues (ou plutôt, esclaves...) se questionnent sur son état de santé mentale : Un homme excentrique à la créativité destructice, aux conceptions du rangement des plus singulières et portant à sa petite soeur un amour proche de la folie, ca laissait assez sceptique, il faut bien l'admettre!

D'autant plus que, dés que l'auto-proclamé « Grand Chef de la Section Scientifique » avait un peu de temps libre (et étrangement, malgré sa quantité de travail, il en trouvait toujours) , il l'accordait à son passe-temps préféré, au grand désespoir de son entourage...On peut alors se demander à quel genre de divertissements se livrait Komui Lee...

La conception d'un nouveau modèle de Komulin? Non! Malgré l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour cette machine, il commencait à se lasser de le voir démolit sous ses yeux par sa propre soeur. De plus, la vision de son cadavre, mutilé par la Section Scientifique, l'avait traumatisé au point qu'il n'en dormit pas pendant 3 nuits.

S'occuper de Lenalee, sa douce et tendre petite soeur chérie adorée? Non plus! La jeune fille commencait sérieusement à se lasser de la protection démesurée de son grand frère à son égard et ne pouvait s'empécher de se sentir coupable vis-à-vis d'Allen Walker, qui subissait les pires tortures dés qu'il s'approchait trop près d'elle.

Il ne consacrait pas non plus ce temps au rangement de son bureau, ni à l'amélioration de l'équipement des exorcistes, encore moins à la réparation plus qu'urgente de la machine à café (Cassée volontairement par Johnny, dans l'espoir de limiter les dégats causés par le Grand Intendant).

Alors, vous vous demanderez surement : « Que peut bien faire ce taré chevelu de tout son soit-disant temps libre? » Eh bien, malgré toutes les mesures de sécurité prises par la Section Scientifique à ce sujet, Komui Lee avait une véritable passion pour concocter des potions!

Dit comme ca, ça à l'air de rien mais méfiez vous, c'est peut-être la chose la plus dangereuse que ce fou furieux ai jamais inventé...D'autant plus que niveau philtres et élixirs, il avait de l'imagination à revendre :

Par exemple, le gentil Allen Walker, qui n'était apparamment pas suffisamment malchanceux, s'était retrouvé avec 1 mètre de longueur de cheveux (et quand on a les cheveux blancs, on fait mieux niveau esthétique). Il lui avait fallut attendre une semaine avant que le brave Jerry ne prenne l'initiative de les couper.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lenalee Lee qui, en faisant du rangement dans la réserve de la Section, renversa par inadvertance une petite fiole sur elle : Elle passa 48 heures à miauler, se déplacer à 4 pattes et à se lécher les mains en guise de toilette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un état « à peu près » normal.

Et même le gentil et innocent Arystar Krory, victime de ces étranges substances, s'était mit à mordre autant de membres de la Congrégation qu'il le pouvait, avec une démarche et une expression digne d'un rescapé de _Silent Hill_.

Mais c'était du passé : A présent, Komui Lee avait des projets bien plus importants. A vrai dire, il avait travaillé sur un nouvel élixir depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines et il était intimement persuadé qu'il s'agissait de sa plus belle création!

...Je vous vois venir, vous qui avez suffisamment de temps à perdre pour lire cette fanfic : Vous êtes certainement en train de vous dire « Encore une pauvre débile qui va faire une histoire à propos d'un philtre d'amour et qui va se finir en un yaoi niaiseux! » ...Ben, vous avez raison!

Car oui, Komui Lee, Grand Intendant, Grand Chef de la Section Scientifique, médaille d'Or du meilleur grand frère et nominé 3 fois à l'oscar du personnage de Manga le plus barjot, était amoureux.

Il avait donc inventé une substance(dont je ne citerai pas les ingrédients par mesure de sécurité) qui, une fois ingérée, rendait la victime totalement dépendante de la première personne qui croiserait son regard, la plongant dans une passion totalement démesurée...Flippant, mais nécessaire : Car voyez vous, Komui avait juste un « léger » problème. Il possédait, certes, un égo surdimensionné et une confiance en lui absolue, mais il lui restait cependant suffisamment de bon sens pour savoir qu'il vouait un amour passionné, mais sans espoir à...Kanda Yû.

Hein? Non, non, vous avez bien lu!

Bon, c'est vrai que ca paraît complétement surréaliste, mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas si tordut que ça...Après tout, ses fangirls pourront dire ce qu'elles voudront, Kanda restait un homme singulièrement efféminé, avec ses beaux et longs cheveux noirs...

-_Comme Lenalee..._

Sa peau fine et pale, qui semblait aussi douce que de la soie...

-_Comme Lenalee..._

Et son corps si fin, tellement puissant et pourtant si fragile, si tentant à toucher, à caresser...

-_Comme Lenal_...

-Lenalee va se marier, Grand Intendant!

L'interpellé sursauta vivement et, par la même occasion, renversa sa tasse de café et la moitié des documents de son bureau qui s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol déjà recouvert de papiers. Komui se mit alors à courir à toute vitesse autour de son bureau, les bras en l'air, des larmes s'écoulant à torrent de ses yeux noirs bridés :

-**LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!**

-Ca y est, vous êtes réveillé? fit une voix blasée derrière lui.

Le chef de la Section, légèrement calmé, se retourna pour apercevoir un homme aux cheveux chatains et au visage fatigué, qui l'observait d'un air soupira, retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se mit à essuyer frénétiquement ses lunettes, un air maussade sur son beau visage asiatique :

-Commandant River, j'espère que vous m'avez réveillé pour une bonne raison : J'étais en train de faire un très beau rêve.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit l'autre ironiquement, C'était juste pour vous avertir que Kanda arrivera d'une minute à l'autre pour recevoir son nouvel ordre de mission.

-Kanda?!

Komui mit à peine une demi-seconde à réagir : Il commenca par expulser River de la pièce d'un bon coup de pied (malgré les vives protestations de ce dernier) , empila les montagnes de papier dans un coin et posa un verre d'eau sur son bureau. Après cela, il s'assura qu'il ne restait personne dans la salle, sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, et versa son contenu dans le récipient. Puis, satisfait, il retourna s'asseoir et joignit ses mains devant son visage, tout en fixant la porte devant lui avec une grande impatience.

Comme il s'y attendait, Kanda arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le visage maussade, la démarche assurée et la main crispée sur son katana chéri. Et pourtant, aux yeux de Komui, il était aussi beau que d'habitude avec ses longs cheveux couleur ébène qui volaient gracieusement derrière lui, ses yeux bleus profonds qui le fixaient avec mécontentement et ses fines lêvres tirées vers le bas, dans une expression finalement craquante. Komui se permit un large sourire et fit signe au jeune japonais de s'asseoir :

-Bonjour, Kanda-kun! Tu m'as l'air en forme.

-La ferme! dit-il séchement en prenant place sur le canapé, Donnez moi cette mission qu'on en finisse!

_Adorable_, pensa Komui en regardant d'un air attendrit Kanda qui le fixait méchamment.

-Allons, ne sois pas si pressé, nous avons du temps pour en discuter!

-J'ai perdut suffisamment de temps à cause de cet abruti de Maréchal!

-Oh? Tiedoll a encore essayé de se faire prendre en photo avec toi sur ses genoux?

Au regard brulant de haine que lui lanca le kendoka, Komui comprit qu'il n'était pas très loin de la vérité et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'étendre sur le sujet, s'il souhaitait encore vivre pleinement quelques années supplémentaires. Aussi, il fit le tour de son bureau, agrippa le verre au passage et vint s'asseoir à côté de Kanda, qui l'observa d'un air étonné :

-Il fait plutot chaud, tu ne trouves pas? Dit le chinois d'un air sensuel en enlevant son bérêt et ses chaussons (1)

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Je t'assure! Tu devrais boire ce verre d'eau avant de partir en mission!

-...Ca, c'est de l'eau?

Komui haussa un sourcil, puis constata avec horreur que la boisson avait prit une agréable teinte rose pale, ce qui pouvait parraitre assez douteux dans les mains d'un tel savant fou. Le Grand Intendant se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, tandis que Kanda l'observait avec un scepticisme prononcé, et dit le plus naturellement du monde :

-J'y ai ajouté du sirop de fraise!

-J'ai horreur de ce qui est sucré, répondit Kanda en froncant les sourcils.

-Ca ne l'ai pas tant que ça! Prends en au moins une gorgée.

-Non!

-Pour me faire plaisiiiiiiiiiiiir !!

-Encore moins!

-Et si je mets des sobas dedans?

-Bordel, Komui! Donnez moi cette mission et fermez la!

Le Grand Chef de la Section Scientifique observa alors longuement Kanda sans réagir...Puis éclata en sanglots et commenca à se rouler par terre en hurlant :

-KANDA-KUN EST SI MECHAAAAAANT !!

Kanda écarquilla les yeux et regarda son supérieur se rouler en boule en couinant comme un cochon à l'agonie...Le Japonais n'avait aucune morale et aucune valeur, certes, mais suffisamment de coeur pour ne pas laisser la Section Scientifique endurer Komui dans cet état...Et surtout, il avait très envie de partir d'ici. Aussi, il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'efforca de dire d'un air naturel (ou plutot, pas trop méchant) :

-Ehm...Komui...Si j'accepte de boire _une seule_ gorgée de votre salop...euh, de votre boisson, vous arrétez cette comédie et je peux partir?

Aussitôt, Komui stoppa son délire, se rassit à côté de Kanda et lui fit son plus beau sourire, comme s'il n'avait pas passé plusieurs minutes à geindre sur le sol.

-Tu vois, Kanda-kun, on finit toujours par trouver un arrangement!

Le concerné haussa les épaules et prit le verre qu'on lui tendait, observant son contenu avec appréhension. Komui, pendant ce temps, frémissait de plus en plus, ne pouvant contenir d'avantage son impatience : Il s'imaginait déjà Kanda se jeter dans ses bras avec un regard brulant de passion, totalement soumit à sa volonté. Après cela, il ferait des couettes au japonais, changerait son uniforme contre une minijupe et lui demanderait de l'appeller « Niisan » durant toutes les nuits qu'ils partageraient(2)...Un léger filet de bave s'échappa de ses lêvres, ce qui eu pour effet de répugner d'avantage l'exorciste.

Mais c'était partit : Kanda rapprocha lentement le gobelet de son visage...

_Boum, boum, boum..._(3)

Il l'observa avec dégout et le porta à ses lêvres...

_Boum! Boum! Boum!_

Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et commenca à incliner le verre...

_BOUM! BOUM! BOUM!_

Mais avant que la moindre goutte de l'infame boisson n'ai franchit la barrière de ses lêvres, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter les deux asiatiques qui manquèrent de tomber du canapé :

-Salut, tout le monde! Ca va?

Komui se retourna lentement et lanca un regard terrifiant, mélange de rage et d'envie de meurtre, à celui qui avait osé l'interrompre dans un moment pareil.

Mais l'objet de toute cette haine n'était qu'un charmant adolescent borgne d'environ 18 ans, aux cheveux roux, qui s'avancait vers eux en souriant joyeusement, un énorme livre sous le bras :

-Laviiiiii, dit Komui d'une voix crispée par la colère, Que viens tu faire ici? Tu n'as personne d'autre à embéter?

Ignorant (volontairement ou pas) le sens réel de la question(à savoir « Barre toi avant que je ne te tue, sale fouineur! »), Lavi haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant et vint jusqu'à eux :

-Désolé, Komui, mais papy voulait absolument que je te donne ce rapport le plus vite possible...Oh, Yû-chan est là aussi? Ajouta le rouquin en souriant d'avantage.

-Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de ne pas m'appeller par mon prénom? Répondit Kanda d'une voix glaciale.

Lavi se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire, sans se douter que les deux seules personnes présentes ici n'avaient, en ce moment même, qu'une seule envie : Le tuer de la manière la plus violente et douloureuse possible. Le rouquin posa donc son livre sur le bureau et s'apprétait à repartir, mais fit marche arrière et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, entre Kanda et Komui. Il ignora les protestations sonores du chinois et se rapprocha de son « meilleur ami » (4). Kanda, instinctivement, s'éloigna un peu de Lavi :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous?

-...Rien, je voulais juste ta grenadine!

Et sans plus attendre, il arracha le verre des mains du japonais et le bu d'une traite, sous le regard horrifié de Komui :

-NOOOOOONNN !!

-Pas besoin de hurler, dit Lavi en s'essuyant la bouche, Ce n'est qu'un peu de grenad...

Il s'interrompit soudainement, perdit son sourire avec une inquiétante rapidité et laissa échapper le verre de sa main, qui se brisa sur le sol.

-Bordel, tu peux pas faire attention, espèce de crét...

Ce fut au tour de Kanda de s'interrompre, lorsqu'il constata que Lavi était en train de se pencher dangereusement sur lui, tout en le dévorant des yeux de manière singulière : Des étincelles semblaient à présent sur le point de s'embraser dans son oeil vert émeraude. Pas franchement rassuré, le jeune Japonais essaya de se relever avec l'idée de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, mais malheureusement pour lui, il sembla que le rouquin ai anticipé sa réaction : Dans un geste d'une grande rapidité, il l'attrapa par les épaules, le plaqua au sol et continua de le regarder avec passion :

-Je n'y avais jamais fait attention jusqu'à présent...Mais tu es vraiment très beau, Yû...

Kanda écarquilla les yeux : En temps normal, il aurait mit une bonne gifle à Lavi pour oser débiter des conneries pareilles, mais à l'instant présent, il était pétrifié sous l'effet de choc. Komui, qui sentait la catastrophe venir, se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces sur l'écharpe de Lavi, dans l'espoir qu'il se relève ou qu'il en meurt. Mais le futur Bookman était beaucoup plus résistant qu'il en avait l'air et ignora totalement le Chinois qui se mettait à présent à le traiter de tous les noms, toute son attention étant focalisé sur Kanda, dont il se mit à caresser la joue :

-Vraiment magnifique...

Kanda, qui avait soudain retrouvé toute sa contenance, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer de la manière la plus violente et vulgaire qui soit...Mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un hoquet de surprise.

Et pour cause : Dés qu'il eu entrouvert ses lêvres, Lavi avait plongé sur son cou et s'était appliqué à y laisser une marque de son passage, à grand renffort de succions.

Un atroce silence se répandit dans la pièce, durant lequel Kanda se débattait violemment entre les bras du rouquin en tentant de se dégager et d'attraper Mugen, resté sur le canapé. Lavi, quant à lui, continuait ses « activités bucales » sans se préoccuper des tentatives désespérées de son partenaire pour s'échapper de son étreinte...Et Komui resta debout à les regarder, les yeux exorbités et la machoire tombant jusqu'au resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité...Et :

-**NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN !!**

Et il se jeta de nouveau sur Lavi, le frappant à la tête à plusieurs reprises, ses mouvements ponctués de « LACHE LE! LACHE LE! » . Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de penser « Ca ne pourrait pas être pire » , la porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau et Lenalee, accompagné d'une bonne partie de la Section Scientifique, pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle, un plateau de tasses de café dans les mains et dit joyeusement :

-Niisan, Je t'apporte ton caf...

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut couverte par le bruit de fracas des tasses de café qui se brisèrent par terre et le plateau de fer qui s'y ajouta. En effet, cette pauvre jeune fille innocente était en train d'assister à un spectacle peu adapté à ses yeux chastes et purs : Devant elle, Kanda était allongé sur le sol, avec Lavi au dessus de lui en train de lui faire un sucon et son propre frère se trouvait au dessus d'eux, plaqué contre le dos du futur bookman, dans une position plus que suspecte.

Après une seconde d'immobilité totale, elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, émit un drole de bruit, puis se mit à hurler et partit en courant :

-NOOOON, REVIENS LENALEE-CHAN!! GRAND FRERE VA TOUT T'EXPLIQUER!!

Mais elle s'était déjà enfuit, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle, si bien que tous les scientifiques qui l'accompagnèrent purent à leur tour admirer la scêne.

Il y eu une nouvelle vague de silence qui s'installa, durant lequel Kanda parvint enfin à se dégager partiellement des bras de Lavi. La situation s'améliore légèrement, peut-on penser.

Mais loin de là : Bookman junior, décidé à ne lacher prise pour rien au monde, avait à présent enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du japonais et respirait le délicat parfum qui en émanait.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Kanda explosa : D'un geste vif, il libéra un de ses bras, envoya un coup de poing bien sentit dans le visage du roux, et se mit à hurler :

-QU'EST CE QUE TU AS OSE FAIRE, ESPECE DE TARE?!

-Tu es si mignon quand tu hurles...

-TAIS TOI!, se mit à crier Komui d'une voix suraigue, JE T'ORDONNE DE TE TAIRE!

De nouveau, Lavi ignora royalement son supérieur et continua de contempler Kanda avec tendresse sous les regards soit attendris, soit amusés de leur entourage. Cette fois-ci, les limites du japonais éclatèrent : Il lanca un regard mortel à Komui, qui lacha Lavi et recula de plusieurs mètres, puis réussit enfin à attraper son Mugen adoré, qu'il leva dangereusement au dessus de la tête du rouquin, qui ne semblait absolument pas réaliser qu'à l'heure actuelle, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

_C'est le pire putain de jour de ma putain d'existence_, songa alors Kanda en s'imaginant déjà en train de trancher la gorge de l'héritier des bookmen, dans un délicieux flot de sang.

Mais, étrangement, lorsque la vie décide que c'est le jour ou elle va se foutre royalement de votre gueule, elle met le paquet : Aussi, Lavi évita avec une incroyable aisance la lame tranchante, prit le visage de Kanda entre ses mains et lui murmura :

-Je t'aime, Yû-chan...

Et sans attendre une réponse ou une quelconque réaction de la part du Japonais, il plaqua ses lêvres contre celles de Kanda, avec fougue et possessivité.

.

_Un baiser._

_._

Son premier.

.

_Un vrai._

_._

Et devant tout le monde!

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Kanda écarquilla les yeux de surprise sans pour autant être capable de faire le moindre geste, Komui(submergé par l'horreur) perdit connaissance dans la seconde qui suivie et tous les scientifiques sortirent de la salle en courant, fermèrent la porte derrière eux et y clouèrent une pancarte « Ne pas déranger » .

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Yû Kanda(sur le point de se faire violer sur place), Lenalee Lee(La tête fourrée dans son oreiller, encore traumatisée par la vision d'un threesome), Komui Lee(dont les plus beaux rêves venaient de s'anéantir en quelques secondes) et Dieu lui même(En observant depuis un petit nuage le bordel présent dans sa propre armée) eurent tous les 4 exactement la même pensée, à savoir :

_« Ok, cette fois-ci : C'est vraiment le pire jour de ma vie! »_

_._

_._

_._

1 : Le détail qui casse tout (par excellence) !

2 : 2 solutions : Ou vous êtes sain d'esprit et vous allez vite effacer ses images traumatisantes de votre esprit, ou vous êtes aussi malade que moi et vous n'allez pas vous priver d'un bon fantasme! (Que certains doujinshis se sont permit d'illustrer! :-p)

3 : Pour tout ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit, battements de coeur accélérés--

4 : Même si, visiblement, il est le seul à penser qu'il y a de l'amitié entre eux...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Vous pouvez à présent me donner votre avis, me féliciter, m'envoyer des menaces de mort ou me supplier de supprimer cette fic : J'accepte tout avis et commentaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Re-bonjour à toute personne qui lira ce second chapitre!

Pour commencer, j'ai été très surprise et extrèmement heureuse de m'apercevoir qu'on m'avait laissé déjà 5 reviews! (Mon record pour un seul chapitre! XD). Donc, un énorme merci à :

**Baka0uphii** : Merci à toi pour avoir poster la première review de cette fic! Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise.

**Loony 30** : Tu as bien raison, ce site manque cruellement de LavixKanda! Merci pour ta review.

**Anna Lawliet** (une fane de Death Note?! ) : Tu aimes mon style d'écriture?! Très peu de gens me font ce compliment, mais merci beaucoup!

**Yuui Anata** : Très heureuse de t'avoir fait rire! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

**roxasette** : C'est bien la première fois qu'on utilise la menace de violence pour que je continue une fic! XD Eh bien, à tes ordres : Voici la suite!

Si vous avez un quelconque commentaire à faire vis-à-vis du chapitre qui va suivre, je vous encourage à me laisser des commentaires, ca fait toujours plaisir! (...Quand je pense que Komui, Allen et Miranda sont des personnages que j'adore, je me demande comment j'ai bien pu écrire ça! (Qui aime bien chatie bien...) )

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : Complications :**

Dés qu'Allen Walker fit son premier pas depuis plusieurs semaines à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, il eu aussitôt la sensation qu'une journée hors du commun l'attendait.

Il revenait, avec ses amis Miranda Lotto et Arystar Krory, d'une mission qui s'était parfaitement bien déroulée : A savoir, tous les akumas rencontrés avaient été éliminés, l'innocence avait été récupéré sans problèmes, de nouvelles informations avaient été obtenue sur le Comte Millénaire et Miranda n'avait fait que 2 tentatives de suicide pendant le voyage de retour.

De plus, Allen savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire dés qu'ils auraient remit l'innoncence à Hevlaska : Il irait rejoindre ses amis Lenalee et Lavi, se rendrait vite à la cafétéria pour y engloutir autant de nourriture que possible et, s'il en avait le temps, taquinerait un peu Kanda et s'enfuirait avant de faire trancher en deux.

Ravi de ce programme déjà préparé, il s'avanca joyeusement dans les longs couloirs en sifflotant, jusqu'à ce que la douce voix de Miranda ne le ramène à la réalité :

-Allen-kun, ce n'est pas Lenalee-chan, là bas?

Allen releva la tête, ravi, et vit effectivement la jolie chinoise, qui leur tournait le dos, avancée lentement dans le corridor. Absolument enchanté de la revoir, Allen avanca vers elle d'un air joyeux :

-Lenalee!, appella t-il en agitant sa main.

Le jeune symbiotique s'attendait à voir la jeune fille se tourner vers lui et lui offrir l'un de ses plus beaux sourires suivit d'un « Bon retour à la maison, Allen-kun! » .Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle sursauta violemment et lacha le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Puis elle se tourna vers eux d'un air terrifié, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et s'enfuit en courant :

-RIEN NE M'A TRAUMATISE! RIEN NE M'A TRAUMATISE!

...Allen, Miranda et Krory la regardèrent s'en aller, bouche bée, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien piqué la jeune fille. Mais dés qu'elle fut hors de vue, Miranda devint aussi pale qu'un cadavre, commenca à s'arracher les cheveux et s'écria d'une voix stridente :

-C'est à cause de moi! J'en suis sure! JE VAIS ME TUER POUR LAVER CET AFFRONT!!

Et alors que Krory essayait d'empécher la jeune femme de se fracasser le crane contre le sol, Allen s'éclipsa dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un capable de lui donner une explication sur la situation actuelle.

Et il arriva à l'endroit ou il avait le plus de chances de trouver le maximum de personnes qualifiées à cette heure : La Section Scientifique. Bien déterminé à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à la pauvre Lenalee, il ouvrit violemment les portes d'entrée et fonca jusqu'au bureau de Komui, ce dernier étant en train de faire les cent pas :

-Ah, Allen-kun!, fit Komui dés qu'il eu conscience de la présence du jeune exorciste, Tu tombes très bien! Nous avons un sérieux problème!

-J'avais cru remarquer : Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Lenalee?

Comme il s'y attendait, l'homme au béret laissa tomber sa tasse de café par terre et lui agrippa violemment les épaules pour le secouer aussi fort qu'il le , ses paroles n'étaient pas en accord avec le geste :

-JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU FAIRE LE MOINDRE MAL A MA PETITE LENALEE!! TOUT CECI EST UN MALENTENDU!!

-Un malen...Mais enfin, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici?!

Aussitôt, la plupart des scientifiques présents se regardèrent d'un air gêné et partir de l'immense salle en silence, à l'exception du commandant River qui se retourna vers Komui :

-On va tenter de créer un antidote : Ca vous apprendra à laisser trainer vos conneries partout!

Et il cligna des yeux et se tourna à son tour vers le grand intendant, l'air terrifié :

-Lenalee a été empoisonnée?

-Lenalee-chan a juste...Ehm, mal interpréter une situation qui ne la concernait vrai problème concerne l'infame Lavi!

Bien qu'il fut soulagé d'apprendre que son amie n'avait rien, le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc s'inquiéta désormais pour l'apprenti Bookman : Qu'est ce que cet imbécile avait encore fait?

Mais il cessa de se questionner lorsqu'il apercut le jeune rouquin, assit au milieu des scientifiques qui l'observaient attentivement, le jeune homme se tenait le visage entre les mains, un sourire rêveur plaqué sur ses lêvres. Plein d'appréhension, Allen s'approcha prudemment de son ami et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule :

-...Lavi?

Bookman junior releva vivement la tête vers lui... Et son expression redevint normal : Son regard était redevenu rieur et son sourire retrouva son éclat habituel :

-Allen, fit-il joyeusement en lui serrant la main, De retour à la maison?

Allen regarda Lavi, abassourdit, puis se tourna vers Komui l'air de dire « Ou est le problème? »

-NE FRATERNISE PAS AVEC LE DEMON, ALLEN-KUN!!

-Lavi...Qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu?

-Rien de bien méchant, assura le borgne avec un étrange sourire, Komui a juste du mal à accepter ma victoire!

-JE N'AI PAS PERDUT, rugit Komui d'un air hystérique, ET SI JAMAIS TU REPOSE TES MAINS SUR LUI...

- «Lui » ? demanda Allen qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-CE MONSTRE A COMMIT LE PLUS IMPARDONNABLE DES CRIMES!!

-Il a divulgué des informations au Comte Millénaire?!

-Hein? Non, ca, on s'en fiche à la limite! Mais cette espèce de bête sauvage a odieusement forcé la barrière des chastes lêvres de **MON** pur et innocent Kanda!

Une vague de silence se répandit sournoisement dans la salle, durant laquelle tous les scientifiques jetèrent à Komui un regard désapprobateur, tandis qu'Allen observait Lavi d'un air stupéfait :

-...Vous vous foutez de ma gueule?

-Garde les vulgarités pour t'adresser à ce traitre de Lavi!

-Allen, intervint alors Johny en voyant que l'albinos était au bord de la crise de nerfs, Lavi a ingéré par erreur une des potions que ce taré a réussit à dissimuler...Et il semblerait qu'il ai causé quelques « dérèglements émotionnels »

-Mais voyons, c'est impossible! Lavi n'aurait jamais embrassé Kanda! ...Si?

Vu l'expression commune plaquée sur les visages de son entourage, il estima que si. Prit de panique(et également de pensées fort peu catholiques), il se tourna vers son ami :

-Eh, Lavi? On parle bien du même Kanda? L'abruti au regard hargneux avec une queue de cheval?

Le jeune Bookman resta un instant incrédule, puis sans prévenir, attrapa violemment Allen par le col de son uniforme :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Puis il lacha le soit-disant « Destructeur de Temps » , qui le regardait d'un air terrifié, tandis que Lavi prenait une pose théatrale et commenca à déclarer :

-_Pour moi, Yû-chan est un ange égaré sur Terre, un miracle qui est parvenut jusqu'à mes pauvres yeux de mortels.N'est-il pas l'incarnation même de la beautée, lorsqu'il laisse s'envoler sa longue chevelure noire, lorsque ses yeux bleus azur lancent des éclairs mortels, lorsque ses fines lêvres s'étirent légèrement en un fragile sourire? Oui, le corps de Yû est subblime, mais ce n'est rien comparé à son esprit : N'as tu jamais été touché par sa colère fictive qui ne sert qu'à dissimuler la profonde tendresse qui émane de lui? N'as tu jamais été attendrit par la violence dont il fait preuve pour se protéger de l'hostilité du Monde? Car derrière ce masque « hargneux » comme tu le nomme, se cache un être divin et terriblement fragile, que je me suis promit d'aimer et de protéger jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!_

...

..

.

Silence de Mort.

Allen regarda Lavi comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre, et toute la Section Scientifique ne tarda pas à l'imiter lorsqu'ils comprirent que le rouquin était totalement sincère.

-C'est...Magnifique!

Aussi bien surprit par la douce voix que par la remarque, Allen sursauta et vit Miranda et Krory devant la porte, tous deux en train d'essuyer leurs larmes :

-Miranda! Arystar! Vous pleurez?!

-Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau, affirma la jeune Allemande d'un air ému.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu ne te lierais jamais d'un amour sincère!, continua Krory en se mouchant bruyamment, Si j'avais su ce que tu ressentais pour Kanda-kun...

-VOUS N'ETES PAS SERIEUX!, s'écria Komui d'un air hystérique, IL AGIT UNIQUEMENT SOUS L'EFFET D'UN DE MES ELIXIRS!!

-Quelle importance? S'étonna Krory, Lavi est amoureux et en tant qu'amis, nous le soutenons! ...ELIADE!!

Et sur ces mots, Krory s'enfuit en pleurant, sous les regards consternés de l'assistance. Allen laissa échapper un léger souffle, se disant qu'il avait du endurer toutes les bizzareries et les mauvaises surprises de la journée! ...Loin de là!

aucun progrès? Fit une voix grave et légèrement tremblante derrière eux.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant arriver le minuscule Bookman : Dés qu'il était là, il apportait toujours une solution à tout problème avec lui.

-Hélas, rien! J'ai essayé tout ce qui était possible et imaginable, mais l'élixir persiste et je ne sais pas combien de temps ca va durer!

-Vous devez trouver un remède, insista le vieil homme, Lavi n'arrive plus à faire son travail d'archiviste correctement.

Pour démontrer ses propos, il sortit une feuille dont le début était un rapport écrit par le jeune rouquin, et dont la fin était remplit de petits coeurs dessinés grossièrement avec l'inscription « I love Yû »(1) au centre. Allen la regarda un instant d'un air dégouté, puis se tourna vivement vers Komui :

-Il FAUT trouver un remède, Komui-san!

Mais Komui ne répondit pas, fixant le morceau de papier d'un air furieux, qu'il arracha des mains de Bookman et déchira en hurlant, sous les regards apeurés de l'assistance. Une fois cela fait, il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et resta silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, l'air songeur :

-J'AI TROUVE!! , s'écria-t-il soudain.

Il se releva, plein de confiance, et s'avanca d'une marche assurée vers Lavi, qu'il dévisaga d'un air narquois :

-Bon, Lavi, on a terminé! Tu peux partir maintenant!

-Hein? Mais vous m'aviez dit que Yû-chan serait là!

-Barre toi, Lavi!

-Ok...

Le jeune homme partit sans demander son reste, mais jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant au Chef de la Section Scientifique avant de sortir. Une fois qu'il n'entendit plus de bruits de pas dans le couloir, Komui se précipita vers une immense armoire, qu'il ouvrit brusquement :

-C'est bon, Kanda-kun, il est partit!

-Enfin!

Allen écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le grand, le fort, l'impitoyable Kanda...sortir d'une sorte de placards à balais en jetant autour de lui des regards anxieux. Il eu envie de lui rire au nez, mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kanda, il se ravisa : 15 ans, c'était tout de même un age trop jeune pour mourir!

-Donc, maintenant que Kanda-kun est en parfaite sécurité...

-C'est uniquement à cause de VOUS si je suis dans cette situation!

-OUUUIIIIINN!! KANDA-KUN EST SI CRUEL!!

-SI VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS ESSAYER DE ME DROGUER...

-Voyons, Kanda-kun : Tu te doute bien que si cette potion s'est retrouvée malencontreusement dans ton verre, c'est totalement accidentel !

-ARRETEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI, ESPECE DE...

-Par pitié, fermez là!, supplia Johnny en se couvrant les oreilles, Grand Intendant, vous veniez de dire que vous aviez trouver un plan!

Ravi que l'attention soit revenue sur lui, Komui remit ses lunettes en place et se permit un large sourire, qui rendit Kanda encore plus pale que d'habitude :

-Je vais vous expliquer tout de suite ce que j'ai imaginé, moi, le grand, le fabuleux, le merveilleux, ...

-ABREGE! , hurlèrent Kanda et Allen d'une même voix.

-Bref, nous savons tous que c'est Kanda-kun qui entraine de telles réactions chez Lavi!

-Noooon, Vous croyez?

-La ferme, Allen! Donc, si jamais Kanda-kun expose clairement à Lavi qu'il ne veut absolument pas de lui(ce qui est forcément le cas, bien entendu!), peut-être que Lavi y renoncera et que les effets finiront par se dissiper!

-Et votre suggestion, c'est...?

-C'est très simple, Kanda-kun va aller voir Lavi...

-JE REFUSE DE M'APPROCHER DE LUI!

-Pardonne moi, car cela me peine autant que toi!, couina le grand intendant, Je disais donc, tu vas aller à sa rencontre, lui exposer ton point de vue et repartir, mais accompagné d'une escorte spéciale!!

Et d'un vague geste de main, il désigna Allen d'un air nonchalant :

-...Youpiii --

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

-Je te préviens, moyashi : Si jamais tu souris, tu rigoles, ou tout simplement si je remarque que tu te fous de ma gueule...

-...Tu me tues de la manière la plus atroce possible! Tu l'as répété au moins 5 fois.

-C'est plus sur ainsi, baka!

-Si on en reste aux capacités intellectuelles, je te conseille de ne pas trop l'ouvrir!

Les 2 excorcistes échangèrent un regard haineux, puis continuèrent de s'engager dans l'immense couloir, en direction de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen ne dise avec un étrange sourire :

-Au fait, c'est vrai que Lavi t'a embrassé?

Il comprit, malheureusement pour lui, trop tard son erreur : Kanda se tourna lentement vers lui avec un regard qui en disait très long sur ses intentions. Allen regarda d'un air terrifié la main du Japonais se poser sur Mugen et le dégainer lentement :

-A-Attends! Tu ne peux pas me tuer! Je te rappelle que je suis ton escorte!

Kanda interrompit son geste et prit un instant pour réfléchir :

-...Bah, si je ne te tues pas, un Noah finira bien par s'en charger, dit-il en rangeant son arme.

-Merci à toi, « Ange égaré sur Terre », grommela le jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit?

-Rien, rien...

Il jeta un regard douteux au jeune homme puis ouvrit d'un geste vif la porte de la bibliothèque : Comme les deux exorcistes s'y attendaient, Lavi s'y trouvait seul, assit au milieu d'une montagne de feuilles, en train de lire un énorme grimmoire et semblait captivé.

-Eh, Lavi!

En entendant la voix de Kanda, Lavi releva la tête vivement, tel un chien ayant flairer du gibier(2). Il se releva avec une vitesse hallucinante, faisant s'envoler tous les documents qui l'entouraient, et serra Kanda dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, sans même que ce dernier n'ai eu le temps de réagir :

-Yû-chaaaaaan!

-Que?! LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE, PAUVRE CRETIN !!

-Nyûû...Tu es toujours si timide en présence des gens...

Puis il dessera lentement son étreinte, fixant Kanda avec une telle tendresse que c'en était bouleversant. Un peu déstabilisé, le Japonais garda le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen ne s'éclaircisse bruyament la gorge pour le ramener aux priorités.

-Lavi, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important!, annonca Kanda d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Yû-chan, le coupa le rouquin d'un air sérieux, Je sais de quoi tu veux parler et j'y ai déjà longuement réfléchit!

Kanda et Allen haussèrent les sourcils, l'air étonné, puis le brun demanda avec une lueur d'espoir :

-Vraiment?

-Oui, tu voulais certainement savoir comment nous allions nous organiser pour les chambres!

-...HEIN?!

-Bien sur, il n'est même pas envisageable que nous restions tous les deux dans ma chambre avec le vieux panda. Et la tienne est trop petite et en trop mauvais état. Mais devine quoi? J'en ai parlé a Jerry et il a aménagé une pièce juste pour toi et moi! C'est fantastique, pas vrai?

Sa question résonna lourdemment dans la pièce et n'obtint aucune réponse : En face de lui, Kanda le fixait, les yeux éxhorbités. Le seul bruit qui comblait le silence pesant était les vagues pouffements d'Allen, signe qu'il était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Ne pouvant plus se contenir d'avantage, Kanda leva vivement son poing au dessus de la tête de Lavi. Mais avant qu'il ne l'abaisse, il regarda avec stupéfaction l'apprenti Bookman imiter son geste :

-Tu as tout à fait raison : « Victoire » , mon amour!

Allen, n'y tenant plus, éclata d'un rire nerveux et se roula par terre en se serrant les côtes, si bien qu'il n'eu pas le temps d'éviter un bon coup de mugen, qui le propulsa contre le mur d'en face dans un flot de sang.

Une fois que l'albinos retomba au sol, inconscient, Kanda baissa son arme et Lavi en profita pour lui prendre la main et le tirer hors de la salle(sans se soucier du fait qu'Allen gisait au sol, se vidant de son sang) :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, baka?

-J'ignore ce que « baka » signifie, mais je suis sur que c'est très romantique!

-LA FERME! Ou est ce que tu m'enmènes encore?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ne répondit pas et continua d'entrainer le plus jeune à sa suite, sous les regards moqueurs des traqueurs qu'ils croisaient(Kanda enfonca au maximum sa tête dans le col de son uniforme). Mais finalement, ils ne montèrent qu'un seul étage et arrivèrent devant une porte ornée du numéro 126, auprès de laquelle Jerry les attendait, l'air au comble du ravissement :

-Voici enfin l'heureux élu, fit-il d'un air ému en regardant Kanda, Je viens de terminer les « derniers détails » , ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à l'adresse de Lavi.

-Merci pour tout, Jerry!

-C'est un plaisir, mes chéris! « Amusez » vous bien!, termina-t-il en partant.

Kanda n'était pas sur de savoir ce qui était le plus effrayant : La facon dont Jerry avait parlé ou l'expression qu'il avait arboré à ce moment là. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage à ce sujet, car Lavi avait posé sa main sur la poignée et regardait Kanda comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde :

-Bienvenu chez nous, Yû-chan!

Et il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

...Un long silence s'installa alors entre eux, durant lequel Kanda se demanda s'il allait pousser un cri d'horreur, tomber dans les vappes ou tout simplement continuer de contempler la pièce d'un air dégouté :

Les murs, ainsi que le sol, étaient de couleur rouge vif, ce qui aurait pu être tout à fait attirant si la moquette n'avait pas été jonchée de confettis rose bonbon en forme de coeur. Dans un coin de la chambre se trouvaient un large miroir à bordures dorées et un paravent (si transparent que Kanda s'interroga sur son utilité). Mais le sommet de l'horreur fut atteint pour le jeune mysanthrope lorsqu'il fixa au milieu de la chambre, l'immense lit à baldaquin, orné de draps en soie et de fins rideaux rouges, au dessus duquel on pouvait lire l'inscription « Live your love » .

Kanda parvint enfin à détacher son regard de cette atrocité et se tourna vers Lavi, qui le regardait toujours avec autant d'amour.

_Ce regard..._

-Alors, mon coeur?

**SBAM!** Pour toute réponse, le poing de Kanda s'abattit sur son crane, dans un fracas sonore.

-_Tu te fous de moi_?!

-Tu as raison, je suis idiot : On devrait « tester » le lit avant que tu ne donnes ton avis...

**SBAAAM!** Deuxième coup, plus violent que le précé Kendoka, rouge de colère et de honte, se mit à hurler :

-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE VIVE DANS UN ENDROIT PAREIL AVEC UN ABRUTI COMME TOI !!

-Allons, je sais qu'il va te falloir un peu de temps pour t'adapter et on peut en discuter ensemble!

-JAMAIS! JE ME CASSE D'ICI!, cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Quel dommage...Et Jerry qui t'avait préparé un délicieux plateau de tes sobas préférés...

Lavi constata avec satisfaction que sa remarque eu l'effet recherché : Le Japonais s'arréta aussitôt et fit volte-face, l'air soudain moins agressif :

-...Des sobas?

...Silence...

-...Ok, on pourra discuter un peu!, insista l'Asiatique en entrant de nouveau dans la chambre.

De nouveau, Lavi sourit et le regarda examiner attentivemment le contenu de son plateau, puis commencer à manger sans se soucier de lui. Et même lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit, il ne se départit pas de son sourire alors que Kanda s'éloignait au maximum de lui.

Le temps semblait plus long que jamais, le Japonais mangeant silencieusement, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil agacés à Lavi qui ne cessait de le regarder... Avec toujours autant de tendresse...

Le brun secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, reposa son plateau et se tourna enfin vers Lavi, après avoir prit une bonne inspiration :

-Ecoute moi bien, Lavi : Tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux de moi!

L'interressé l'observa d'un air surprit, perdit lentement son sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Yû-chan?

-Ce n'est qu'une impression : Visiblement, c'est le truc que tu as bu chez Komui qui a provoqué toutes tes réactions!

-Tu parles de la grenadine? Demanda l'archiviste qui semblait ne rien comprendre, J'avoue qu'elle était assez dégueulasse, mais...

-Peu importe : Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est cette boisson qui t'a fait pensé ça.

Il y eu un vague silence, puis Lavi éclata de rire sous l'air incédule de Kanda :

-Tu veux dire que ce serait un philtre d'amour? Allons, Yû-chan, c'est impossible! Personne ne peut fabriquer un truc de ce genre!

-Ben, apparemment, si...

Lavi poussa un profond soupir et approcha sa main du visage de l'Asiatique, puis lui caressa tendrement la joue :

-Yû, dit-il avant que l'interpellé ne puisse protester, Ne cherche pas d'explications inutiles : Je t'aime! Et peu m'importe cette histoire de philtre d'amour car j'ai confiance dans les sentiments que je te porte... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Yû-chan!

Puis le jeune homme se tu et attendit...Et lorsqu'il vit la réaction de son vis-à-vis, il fut tenté de l'embrasser encore une fois : Kanda avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche tremblante, rendant son visage à présent écarlate encore plus séduisant aux yeux de Lavi :

-Tu es vraiment trop mignon pour ton bien, tu sais...

Mais à peine avait-il approché son visage de celui de Kanda, ce dernier lui flanqua une superbe gifle et se releva vivement, une expression indéfinissable sur son visage :

-ARRETE! TU N'ES PAS AMOUREUX DE MOI! T...Tout ça, c'est à cause de cet élixir à la con, alors arrête ça! Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, ce n'est qu'une impression! **CES SENTIMENTS N'EXISTENT PAS!!**

Il s'arréta, se rendant compte qu'il tremblait furieusement et que les battements de son coeur s'étaient nettement accéléré prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis releva la tête vers Lavi.

..

Et ce qu'il vit le traumatisa.

..

Le jeune homme s'était lui aussi relevé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et semblait le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Il ne bougeait pas et respirait calmement, mais son visage exprimait une colère encore inconnue chez lui. Il fixait Kanda d'un oeil furieux, les mains crispés et ses traits déformés par une rage grandissante qui, faute de faire peur à Kanda, lui fit perdre toute contenance. Mal assuré, il essaya de le calmer :

-Ecoute, Lavi, je...

Le reste de sa phrase se transforma en une exclamation de terreur : D'un geste vif, Lavi avait attrapé violemment ses épaules et plaqué sur le lit avec une agressivité inhabituelle. Prit de panique, le Japonais commenca à se débattre furieusement, sans succès :

-Lavi?! ARRETE TES CONNERIES, LACHE MOI!

L'interpellé ne lacha pas prise et se contenta de regarder le beau brun se tortiller inutilement en dessous de lui. Puis l'une de ses mains laissa une épaule et agrippa le cou du Japonais, le serrant dangereusement :

-Mes sentiments n'existent pas, hein? Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage.

Sous l'effet de la strangulation, Kanda ne pu qu'émettre un gémissement étouffé et regarda l'homme au dessus de lui d'un air terrifié. Il s'écoula quelques secondes de silence total, puis Lavi relacha lentement la gorge de Kanda, avant de plonger sauvagement sur ses lèvres.

...C'était leur deuxième baiser... Et pourtant, ça n'avait absolument rien de comparable : Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de douceur dans les gestes de Lavi. Même s'il conservait toute sa tendresse avec sa main qui carressait les longs cheveux d'ébènes, la violence avec laquelle sa langue forcait la barrière de ses lèvres et son corps bloquait la mobilité de l'escrimeur semblait totalement intarissable. Instinctivement, Kanda poussa un long gémissement et persista à essayer de repousser son assaillant, bien que ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec.

Le baiser se prolonga, uniquement troublé par les faibles exclamations du Japonais, puis fut rompu par Lavi, qui prit un instant pour respirer, l'air de s'être légèrement calmé :

-...Alors, ce baiser était fictif, selon toi?

Question réthorique, il n'obtint pas de réponse de Kanda, qui tentait tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, mais les mains de Lavi qui commencaient à déboutonner sa chemise l'en empéchèrent :

-Et ça aussi, c'est inexistant? interrogea-t-il avant de laisser glisser sa langue sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Etrangement, le Japonais ne réagit pas tout de suite, car il réalisa qu'il ne comprenait plus rien :

Il était en train de se faire toucher par un autre homme, allongé de force et sans défence face à lui.C'était censé être répugnant!

_Alors pourquoi est-ce aussi bon?_

La langue de Lavi, qui dessinait des trainées brulantes sur son torse, déclencha chez lui une chaleur qui était loin d'être désagréable. Ses grandes mains, qui lui tenaient fermement les poignets, ne parvenaient à présent qu'à rendre la situation encore plus excitante à ses yeux. Et sentir l'érection grandissante du jeune rouquin qui se frottait doucement contre son bassin entrainait la manifestation de sa propre entrejambe : Il ne ressentait aucun dégout... Seulement un plaisir encore inconnu...

« Non! Ce n'est pas bien! » pensa-t-il soudain en libérant ses mains et en se tournant de côté dans l'espoir de s'échapper, mais l'un des bras de Lavi entourra son ventre tandis que sa main s'insinuait dans le pantalon du brun :

-Tu penses toujours que ce n'est qu'une impression? Inutile de me mentir, Yû : Je sens que tu aimes ça.

_Et c'était vrai._

Par réflexe, Kanda plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, dans l'espoir d'atténuer ses soupirs et ses gémissements, presque effrayé à l'idée que Lavi puisse les entendre :

-Retourne toi, Yû.

Sans qu'il puisse réellement en comprendre la raison, Kanda obéit et tourna la tête, mais en gardant ses yeux clos.

-Regarde moi!, ordonna l'archiviste.

Et de nouveau, le Japonais renonca à toute résistance et ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à face avec Lavi, dont le visage n'exprimait à présent rien de propre au jeune homme.

-Penses tu vraiment que tout cela est faux? Demanda t-il d'un air désespéré.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponses de Kanda, ses beaux yeux bleus ayant perdu toute froideur et devenant humides et brillants.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de colère dans l'expression de Lavi... Juste une profonde incertitude mélée de tristesse. Il continua de regarder Kanda avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, puis finit de défaire la fermeture éclair du pantalon du Japonais :

-...Non! Lavi, tu...

-Je t'aime, Yû.

Il tira séchement sur le tissu et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis ses mains écartèrent fermement les cuisses du plus jeune :

-On ne doit pas...!

Lavi l'ignora et commenca à enlever ses propres vètements, sous le regard intimidé et plein d'appréhension de l'autre exorciste.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

Et comme il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter ou à répondre, Lavi détacha son regard du visage de Kanda et déposa une nouvelle marque dans son cou, sans que le jeune homme n'oppose la moindre résistance, sa lucidité et son orgeuil ayant totalement quitté son esprit.

**...**

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'est qu'au même moment, le Maréchal Frantz Tiedoll venait d'arriver à cet étage, accompagné par l'un de ses disciples, Noise Marie. Ce dernier venant de rentrer de mission, le dessinateur avait absolument tenu à passer un moment avec ses deux élèves, qu'il considérait comme ses propres enfants, et s'était donc mit à la recherche de Kanda.

Cela avait été plutôt facile, car ils avaient trouvé Allen Walker, gisant dans la bibliothèque, semblant à moitié mort. N'ayant aucun doute que cette blessure avait été causé par Mugen, les deux excorcistes avaient suivit les traces de sang dans les couloirs, sans pour autant se soucier du Destructeur de Temps.

Les flaques écarlates les avaient donc mener jusqu'à la chambre 126 et ils demeurèrent stupéfaits : A travers la porte, ils entendirent la voix de Kanda, faible mais bien présente, sous forme de longs gémissements, qu'ils interprétèrent comme des signes de douleurs! (3)

Les pires scénarios passèrent alors dans leur têtes : Kanda s'était-il blessé après avoir mutilé Allen? Venait-il de se battre contre un Akuma? Avait-il fait une indigestion de soba?

N'écoutant que leur courage, ils n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant et défoncèrent la porte d'un bon coup de pied groupé, puis entrèrent dans la pièce.

Et à cet instant, si vous pouviez voir leur tronches, vous vous éclateriez autant que moi pendant que j'écris ça!

En bref, essayez d'imaginer quelle tête pourrait bien tirer Tiedoll, s'il voyait son « fils bien aimé » , taciturne et accarîatre, allongé en dessous de Lavi sur un immense lit, les yeux larmoyants et uniquement vétu d'un boxer, que le jeune rouquin s'apprétait visiblement à retirer.

L'imagination du Maréchal fonctionna assez rapidement et une seule conclusion logique lui vint à l'esprit : Viol.

Aussi, avec une vitesse hallucinante, il se précipita vers eux et décrocha un superbe coup de poing au Bookman Junior qui s'écroula par terre :

-ELOIGNE TOI DE MON FILS, IMMONDE PERVERS!

Et d'un geste rapide, il retira la veste de son uniforme et la posa sur les épaules de Kanda, puis le serra très fort dans ses bras, de grosses larmes innondant ses yeux :

-YÛ-KUN !! TU N'AS PLUS A T'INQUIETER, MON TOUT PETIT, PAPA EST LA!!

Le jeune Japonais ne répondit pas : Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il réalisait à peine la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Quelques secondes plutot, il était dans les bras de Lavi et à présent, étroitement serré dans ceux de Tiedoll, et avec Marie qui le regardait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Entre temps, il remarqua également que Lavi s'était relevé, l'air un peu sonné et s'avancait de nouveau vers lui :

-ARRIERE, DEMON !! hurla de nouveau le maréchal en faisant barrière de son corps.

Lavi s'arréta alors, à une distance raisonnable, et ne lacha pas Kanda de son oeil unique, l'incertitude ayant reprit place dans son regard. Lentement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le brun, qui resta silencieux un long moment... Et qui se releva brusquement, l'uniforme du maréchal complètement enfilé.Il regarda d'abord Lavi, puis Tiedoll :

-...**JE TE HAIS** !! hurla-t-il aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Puis il ramassa rapidement ses affaires, s'apprétait à sortir de la pièce...Puis revint sur ses pas et se tourna vers son coéquippier :

-Sauf toi, Marie.

-?!

Après quoi, il sortit, rageur, et claqua la porte derrière profond silence s'installa entre les trois excorcistes... Puis Lavi tomba à genoux et baissa lentement la tête, le regard totalement vide.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps, Lenalee Lee, qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa vitalité, se déplacait joyeusement dans les couloirs : Elle venait d'avoir une longue discussion avec son frère, qui lui avait expliqué de manière un peu plus claire le quiproquo auquel elle avait involontairement assisté. Il lui avait également conseillé de ne s'approcher ni de Lavi, ni de Kanda pendant un certain temps, sans que la jeune fille ne comprenne pourquoi... Depuis quelque temps, son niisan manifestait un étrange intérêt pour Kanda...

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette conversation s'était terminé par des excuses, suivit d'un gros calin de son frère : Sa priorité était maintenant de retrouver Allen et de s'excuser auprès de lui de son impolitesse. C'est ainsi qu'elle gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la bibliothèque, chantonnant un petit air chinois populaire.

Par chance, la porte était déjà ouverte et elle remarqua qu'un grand nombre de documents étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle. Elle s'avanca donc dans la large allée qui séparait les immenses étagères, mais s'arréta aussitôt lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de marcher dans une flaque.

La pièce étant devenut soudainement sombre, elle se pencha pour mieux distinguer l'étrange liquide... Qui était de couleur rouge carmin et qui dégagait une odeur atroce.

-...Du sang?

Paniquée, la jeune fille tourna la tête sur le côté, tremblant de tous ses membres... Et apercu Allen, allongé par terre au milieu d'une immense flaque de sang, une immense coupure au niveau de l'estomac, la bouche sèche et le regard totalement vide.

Il s'écoula un temps indéfinit, durant lequel Lenalee resta sans voix devant cette immonde spectacle, jusqu'à ce la main d'Allen, faible et tremblante, ne se tende vers elle :

-Le... Nalee...

-...**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH !!**

Et sur ces paroles très constructives, elle s'enfuit de nouveau dans les couloirs en hurlant, mais abandonnant elle aussi Allen, déclanchant le chaos général autour d'elle :

-JE NE SUIS PAS TRAUMATISEE!! JE NE SUIS PAS TRAUMATISEE!!

Et devant cette triste vision, le commandant River ainsi que Johny, échangèrent un regard similaire, montrant qu'à l'instant même, ces deux pauvres fonctionnaires, habitués à voir les choses les plus extravagantes possibles et imaginables, pensaient tous deux exactement la même chose :

« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que son abruti de frère lui a encore fait? »

**A suivre...**

1 : Jeu de mots à 2 balles, je sais--

2 : Super romantique, pas vrai? XD

3 : Notez qu'il est parfaitement normal que ces deux-là s'inquiètent d'avantage pour les gémissements de Kanda que pour l'hémorragie externe d'Allen! --


	3. Chapter 3

Et me revoila!

J'ignore si je vous ai manqué ou pas, mais quoiqu'il en soit, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic on-ne-peut-plus stupide!

De nouvau un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la générosité de me laisser des commentaires, à savoir :

**Anna Lawliet** : En effet, je trouve que ce pseudo sonne très bien! :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te fera autant rire que les précédents!

**Hiryu-san** : Bien que je te sois très reconnaissante pour le commentaire que tu m'as laissé, je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de te donner un philtre d'amour pour la simple et bonne raison que Komui a refusé de me donner la liste des ingrédients nécessaires! Toutes mes excuses T-T

**Baka 0uphii** : Ravie que la chapitre précédent t'ai plu, en espérant que celui ci te fasse autant rire :)

**Loony30** : Décidément, ce passage a vraiment fait rire tout le monde, dire que j'avais hésité à l'ajouter au chapitre! XD Merci pour ton com' et je souhaite un bon rétablissement à ton poisson Rouge U-U

**mikii-chan** : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise! Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Yuui Anata** : XD je dois avouer que ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire et je t'en remercie! J'espère que ce chapitre aura le même effet sur toi!

Donc, voici maintenant le troisième chapitre "débouche une bouteille de champomy (et oui, je suis mineure! U-U)" et je reconnais que la fin part un peu en live, mais j'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierrez, car je me suis beaucoup amusé en écrivant ça! XD

Je tiens également à préciser que ce chapitre ne contient aucun spoiler : Tout ce qui est dit dans les derniers passages du chapitre son le fruit de mon imagination, j'ignore si mes hypothèses concernant la fleur ou le tatouage sont justes et pour être honnête, jem'en fiche un peu! XD

Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : Résolutions?**

-_Allen...? ...Allen, m'entends tu?_

Lorsqu'Allen Walker entendit cette voix, la première depuis un temps indéfiniment long, elle lui parut si lointaine qu'il se demanda si elle était réel. Tout était noir autour de lui, il ne distinguait et ne ressentait absolument rien...A part la sensation de flotter dans le néant. Avec hésitation, il demanda :

-...Je suis...Mort?

-_Non, pas encore, Allen...Mais ca ne saurait tarder_, répondit très calmement la voix.

Allen resta un instant silencieux, un immense vide prenant naissance au plus profond de son coeur... Son heure allait arrivé... De cette façon? Il se sentit tomber un long moment, puis après quelques secondes, il interroga de nouveau cette étrange voix :

-Est ce que...Je vais aller en Enfer...?

-_Oui, Allen..._C'est l'Enfer qui t'attend...CAR TU VAS SUBIR MA COLERE !!

-GRAND INTENDANT, LACHEZ CETTE SERINGUE !!

Allen, dans un moment de lucidité, ouvrit brusquemment les yeux : Il fut alors éblouit par une vive lumière blanche, qu'il identifia quelques instants plus tard comme un éclairage électrique... Rien à voir avec un quelconque purgatoire.

Il lui fallut tout de même un certain temps pour comprendre qu'il était en réalité dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, une perfusion à son bras, et qu'à côté de lui, Komui essayait désespérément de l'euthanasier, retenut par Johnny et River qui semblaient avoir du mal à le maitriser :

-LACHEZ MOI! J'VAIS LE TUER, LE TUEEEER !!

-AU SECOURS! AU MEURTRE!!

Dans un fracas sonore, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laisant place à une femme vétue de noir, au visage sévère qui leur lanca un regard mortel :

-J'avais pourtant été claire : Soit vous vous calmez tous, SOIT VOUS FICHEZ LE CAMP!

-Pardon, Infirmière en chef...

Elle repartit en claquant la porte, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Komui, instantanément calmé, poussa un profond soupir de mécontentement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Allen, qu'il regarda d'un air méprisant :

-Allen-kun, j'espère que tu as conscience des conséquences de ton échec : Je t'ai fait confiance et tu m'as profondément décu!

-Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute, fit Allen d'une voix pateuse, Euh...Un instant, de quelles conséquences parlez-vous?

-_Eh bien_, commenca-t-il d'un air terrifiant, _L'infame Lavi a profité de ton moment de faiblesse et, par des méthodes absolument immondes, il a faillit s'emparer de__MON__ PAUVRE PETIT KANDA-KUN_ **ET TU EN ES ENTIEREMENT RESPONSABLE !!**

-...Ah...Et c'est grave? Interroga Allen toujours sous l'effet des anesthésiants.

-GRAVE?! CA VA FAIRE QUATRE JOURS QUE KANDA-KUN S'ENFERME DANS SA CHAMBRE, SANS EAU NI NOURRITURE!! ET JE NE TE PARLE MEME PAS DE L'ETAT DANS LEQUEL TU AS MIT MA PAUVRE LENALEE-CHAN !!

-Lenalee?!

Allen tourna brusquement la tête et vit, posé sur la table de chevet, un énorme bouquet de fleurs blanches accompagné d'une dizaine de cartes, toutes ornées de l'écriture de la jolie Chinoise. Il se sentit à la fois très heureux et horriblement coupable, sans comprendre comment ses deux réactions pouvaient être liées. Mais ses pensées furent interromput lorsqu'il vit Jerry entrer dans l'infirmerie avec un énorme panier de fruits dans les bras. Soudain totalement revitalisé, Allen se releva vivement et fixa le panier, un large filet de bave s'écoulant de ses lêvres :

-Oh, Allen-kun s'est enfin réveillé, dit-il d'un air désolé, Le pauvre petit chéri! Et dire que c'est en partie de ma faute!

-JERRYYYYY !!, hurla Komui en pointant son ami du doigt, COMMENT AS TU OSE SATISFAIRE LES DESIRS DE LAVI AU LIEU DE CEUX DE TON IRREMPLACABLE MEILLEUR AMI?!

-Komuiiii-pon, gémit le cuisinier, Si seulement j'avais su que Lavi m'avait mentit pour profiter sournoisement de notre pauvre petit Yû, jamais je n'aurais laisser cela arriver!

-J-Jerry-tan!

-Komui-pon!

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement un bref instant... Puis éclatèrent en sanglots, chacun serrant l'autre dans ses bras, sous les regards répprobateurs du commandant River. Allen, quant-à lui, s'était emparé du panier de fruits et mangeait bruyamment, ne s'inquiétant plus de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

-De plus, le pauvre chéri refuse d'ouvrir à qui que ce soit! J'avais même envoyé Lenalee-chan pour lui apporter ses sobas préférés et il n'a manifesté aucun signe de vie!

-Kanda?! Refuser des sobas?

-Cette fois-ci, je crois bien que c'est fichu, dit tristement Johnny en remettant ses lunettes en place.

-Ca, c'est ce que vous croyez!!

Tout le monde, même Allen, tourna la tête vers Komui, dont les yeux s'étaient mit à briller d'une lueur inquiétante. Il mit alors sa main dans l'une des poches de son uniforme et en sortit, dans un geste très théatrale, un minuscule flacon contenant un liquide vert à l'aspect visqueux et assez peu appétissant. Chacun observant longuement la fiole d'un air dégouté, puis le commandant River demanda avec précaution :

-Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse, mais...On peut savoir ce que c'est?

-Vous ne vous en doutez pas, River-kun? C'est mon précieux et unique exemplaire de l'antidote à la folie de Lavi, bien sur!

Une vague de silence se répandit instantanément entre les cinq hommes, jusqu'à ce que River n'abate violemment son poing sur le crane de son supérieur :

-ET VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS PU LE DIRE PLUS TOT?!

-Ben, je me suis dit que ca mettrait un peu plus d'ambiance si j'attendais un peu...

-Peu importe, intervint Bookman, Dépéchons nous et faîtes boire cette potion à Lavi!

-J'allais y venir, mais avant tout, QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI, BOOKMAN?!

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, visiblement indifférent aux regards curieux que lui lancait l'assemblée. Komui, quant-à lui, retrouva bien vite contenance et vitalité et agita doucement le flacon en adressant un clin d'oeil à ses collègues :

-Mais avant toute chose, je connais un jeune homme qui sera ravi de ma nouvelle trouvaile! Qu'en pensez vous?

Il n'eu pas besoin de le dire 2 deux fois : Aussitôt, tous sortirent de la pièce, sans adresser un seul « Au revoir » au pauvre Excorciste. Ce dernier parut outré pendant quelques minutes, puis se rappella très justement qu'il avait un repas à finir.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

-Kanda-kuuun! Nous avons une surprise pour toi!

Johnny regarda Komui avec scepticisme, complètement dépassé par l'idée que le savant fou puisse vraiment croire que Kanda, qui ne se montrait plus depuis quatre jours, ouvrirait de nouveau sa porte pour voir un abruti pareil l'appeller d'une voix mielleuse. Sans compter que, sur le chemin, ils avaient croisé le maréchal Tiedoll qui avait absolument tenut à les accompagner.

Bref, comme ils s'y attendaient (presque) tous, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et ils n'obtinrent aucune ré, absolument pas découragé, s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge et reprit :

-Tu vas être très content : J'ai enfin terminé mon antidote, tu vas pouvoir sortir!

Chacun retint sa respiration... Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas. Cependant, un léger bruit se fit ententendre, comme quelque chose de très léger qui aurait heurté le sol. Prenant ça comme un signe encouragant, Komui continua sur sa lancée, mais d'une voix beaucoup plus douce :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kanda-kun! Ton calvaire est terminé.Dans très peu de temps, tout redeviendra comme avant!

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne se passa rien... Puis le verrou tourna très lentement et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement, faisant apparaître Kanda dans l'entrebaillement.

Son apparence ne manqua pas de faire réagir son entourage, qui l'observait d'un air très inquièt : En effet, le jeune homme avait perdut beaucoup de poids et sa chemise semblait à présent bien trop grande pour lui. Il avait également de larges cernes sous les yeux, parfaitement en accord avec son teint, digne d'un cadavre. Son corps, quant-à lui, était tremblant et paraissait si faible que l'on pouvait se demander si c'était bien le grand excorciste Kanda Yû qu'on avait sous les yeux. Ils l'observèrent encore un instant, puis le Japonais tourna la tête vers Komui (dont le coeur manqua de bondir de joie) et lui demanda d'une voix faible :

-...Tout redeviendra comme avant?

Et son visage exprimait à l'instant présent une telle innocence et un tel désespoir que n'importe qui serait tombé sous le charme d'une personne à l'aspect si blessé. Aussi Komui, dont les pulsions s'étaient très vite réveillées, écarta grand ses bras pour l'enlacer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait(et en profiter pour toucher certaines parties du corps du beau jeune homme), mais il fut prit de vitesse par Tiedoll qui serra tendrement son élève dans ses bras, de grosses larmes au coin des yeux :

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Yû-kun! Tout sera bientôt comme avant! Ah, mon pauvre fils : Comme la tendresse de ton père a dû te manquer!

A la surprise générale, Kanda ne se débatit pas et ne répondit rien, regardant sans vraiment le voir Komui qui semblait prêt à étrangler Tiedoll. Puis l'adolescent hocha faiblement la tête, dans un vague signe de consentement :

-Formidable, dit Komui d'une voix crispée en séparant les deux hommes, Allons maintenant trouver Lavi et toute cette histoire sera oubliée!

Komui se rendit alors compte, un peu trop tard, de son erreur. A peine avait-il prononcé le nom « Lavi » que Kanda s'était raidit et avait tenté de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre, vite retenut par le Grand Intendant qui l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui :

-NON!

-Kanda, je t'en prie! Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes, il faut que tu sois avec nous à ce moment là!

-JE REFUSE! JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR!

-Kanda-kun, tu veux que tout cela s'arrête, pas vrai?

-NON! Je...

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux : Bien sur qu'il voulait en finir avec tout ca, alors pourquoi diable avait-il répondut « Non »? Son coeur battait si fort qu'il en avait mal : Il ne comprenait pas non plus cette étrange impression de vide, ni cette angoisse à l'idée que Lavi allait redevenir...

_...Comme avant...?_

-Kanda-kun?

-Je...Bien sur que je veux que ça s'arrète!

-Parfait!, fit Komui d'un air absolument ravi, Dans ce cas, allons-y!

Et c'est ainsi que la « joyeuse » troupe partit donc à la recherche de Bookman Junior...

...Cependant je vous rappelle que la Congrégation de l'Ombre est un immense batiment et que, vu que ces abrutis se sont tapés tous les étages avant de trouver le concerné, je vais au moins vous épargnez la description de leurs recherches!

DONC, après plus d'une heure, ils finirent par trouver le jeune homme, qui était tout simplement dans sa chambre, assit par terre au milieu d'un tas de journaux et profondément endormit. Tout le monde rentra silencieusement dans la pièce à l'exception de Kanda, qui resta à une distance raisonnable du borgne, derrière le maréchal Tiedoll. Bookman, lui, s'approcha de son petit-fils et, nullement attendrit par l'expression sereine sur le visage de Lavi, lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes :

-AAAAAAAAAHHH !!

-Réveilles-toi, paresseux!

-Mais t'es malade! Ca fait super mal, sale enf...

Il s'interrompit immédiatemment lorsqu'il apercut, derrière Tiedoll, de longs cheveux couleur ébène... Une chevelure si magnifique qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne :

-YÛ !

Il se releva vivement et commenca à courir vers lui, mais fut retenu par River et Johny, qui eurent autant de difficultés à le maitriser qu'avec Komui. Rageur, Lavi se débatit de toutes ses forces pour échapper aux deux scientifiques, qui ne lachèrent pas prise pour autant. Tiedoll, quant-à lui, garda farouchement Kanda derrière lui en lancant un regard haineux à l'autre exorciste :

-LACHEZ MOI ! YÛ !

-Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de lui, intervint Komui, Tu as causé assez de mal comme ça!

-LA FERME ! Yû, écoute moi, je t'en prie! Je suis...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, car le Grand Intendant, un sourire machiavélique aux lêvres, avait sortit la fiole de sa blouse et retiré le bouchon, répandant une odeur infecte autour de lui. Puis il s'avanca vers Lavi et approcha dangereusement le flacon de la bouche du jeune homme :

-Que...Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur?!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lavi...Tout sera bientôt finit...

-ARRETE CA ! YÛ, REGARDE MOI !

Et à cet instant, son appel,semblable à celui d'un condamné à mort, fut si fort que même Kanda ne pu y rester indifférent. Avec prudence, il écarta le maréchal de son passage et s'avanca doucement vers Lavi, qui semblait plus malheureux que jamais :

-Je t'aime.

Il n'était même plus possible de compter combien de fois Lavi lui avait adressé ces mots... Et pourtant, à présent, c'était différent : Cette phrase n'avait d'abord provoqué chez Kanda qu'un profond agacement et une gêne atroce. Mais maintenant, il arrivait presque à croire que ces paroles pouvaient être réelles... Qu'elles pouvaient vraiment être adressées à _lui_! Et cela provoquait chez lui une sensation encore inconnue : Une délicieuse chaleur se répandait vivement dans tout son corps, ses yeux si sombres s'illuminaient et son coeur battait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain...

Il était...Heureux...

Un peu déconcertés, River et Johnny relachèrent petit-à-petit leur prise autour des bras de Lavi. Une fois totalement dégagé, le jeune homme se rapprocha de dernier, après une faible hésitation, fit un pas vers le l'archiviste.

Avec douceur, Lavi prit les mains du Japonais dans les siennes et le regarda longuement, sans rien dire, ignorant tous les regards curieux posés sur eux :

-...Demande moi ce que tu veux. Si cela peut racheter mes actions, je le ferais.

Kanda écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que Lavi lui propose une telle chose. Il essaya de dégager ses mains, mais son vis-à-vis les tenait si fermement que c'était impossible. Il n'arrivait même pas à détacher son regard de l'unique oeil couleur émeraude qui semblait de nouveau prêt à s'enflammer...

Secouant vivement la tête, il s'écarta du jeune homme, son coeur se serrant étrangement, et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Je veux que tout ceci s'arrête!

Kanda retourna auprès de Komui, lui arracha le flacon des mains et le tendit à Lavi, sous le regard du Grand Intendant qui laissa échapper un petit ricanement :

-Bois ça, Lavi.

Le jeune homme observa longuement la fiole, sans la moindre réaction, puis posa de nouveau son regard sur le brun :

-Je me doute bien de ce que c'est...

-Tant mieux, répondit Kanda d'une voix de moins en moins assurée.

-Tu ne veux donc pas que je t'aime?

-...Je ne veux être aimé de personne.

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un profond silence, tous étant plus ou moins attristés par les paroles de Kanda, qui semblait lui même abattu. Lavi se tut un long moment, puis baissa la tête, son bandana cachant ses yeux :

-Dans ce cas, pardonne moi.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il avala l'infect élixir en une seule gorgée. Kanda, sans même réaliser pourquoi, tendit faiblement la main pour le jeune homme, comme pour l'arréter, mais c'était trop tard. Lavi jeta la fiole par terre et attendit.

Tout se passa alors très vite : Il porta une main à son cou et commenca à respirer lourdement, comme prit d'un malaise soudain. Il se rattrapa de justesse au mur, puis tomba au sol, innanimé :

-LAVI ! Criérent Johnny et River en se précipitant vers lui.

Kanda plaqua une main sur sa bouche, soudainement prit d'incompréhensibles remords, et jeta un ragrd furieux à Komui, qui lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Lavi se releva, une de ses mains massant son crâne, puis regarda autour de lui d'un air déconcerté. Il se gratta le menton un moment, puis, avec un sourire jovial, annonca :

-Dîtes, je sais très bien que je suis le plus bel exorciste aux alentours, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme ça!

...Une expression stupéfaite prit place sur les visages de son entourage, et le jeune homme sembla un peu surprit que ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet comique. Effectivement, la seule conséquence fut un bon coup de poing de son grand-père qui l'envoya au sol :

-Abruti ! Après tous les ennuies que tu nous as causé, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?!

-Hein?! Quels ennuies? J'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut autour de Bookman de se taire et d'observer son petit-fils d'un air étonné.Il se pencha vers lui et lui demanda :

-...Tu ne te rappelles de rien?

-Mis-à part un goût dégueulasse dans la bouche..., dit Lavi, l'air totalement paumé.

Sans s'attarder sur le sujet, Lavi se releva, épousseta un peu ses vétements puis releva la tête, l'air soucieux :

-Yû? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, vieux, ca va pas?

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'interpellé. En effet, Kanda serrait le tissu de sa chemise si fort qu'elle semblait prête à se déchirer à tout moment. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire froid et insensible, exprimait à présent une multitude de sentiments indistincts... Ce qui n'échappa pas à Lavi. Un peu inquiet, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux du visage du Japonais et posa sa main sur son front :

-T'es pas malade, au moins?

La réaction fut immédiate : Dés qu'il sentit le contact de la main sur sa peau, Kanda repoussa violemment Lavi, plaqua ses mains sur son visage et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant.

Il courut, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, parmis les larges couloirs de pierres. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était suivit de quelqu'un, mais ne s'arréta pas, presque certain qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de Lavi :

-KANDA-KUN, ATTENDS!

...Maintenant, il en était persuadé. Il accéléra, mais n'ayant rien avaler depuis quatre jours, son corps se relacha de lui même et il tomba en arrière, rattrapé in extremist par son poursuiveur :

-...Lachez moi, Komui, dit-il sans grande conviction.

-Hors de question! Sois un peu raisonnable et suis moi!

Lassé, Kanda n'eu même pas la force de protester lorsque le Grand Intendant le prit par les épaules et l'enmenna dans son bureau qui, étrangement, n'abritait à l'instant présent aucun personnel. Aidé par Komui, il s'assit sur le grand canapé et attendit, se faisant une idée approximative de ce que le Chinois allait lui dire :

-Eh bien, Kanda-kun! On dirait que grâce à moi, cette histoire est enfin résolue!

Etonné de ne pas recevoir de réponses grossières ou une volée d'insultes, Komui attarda son regard sur le visage de Kanda : Le jeune homme fixait le sol, les yeux vides et le visage neutre. Ses bras pendaient mollement de chaque côté de son corps, d'un air si désemparé qu'il en devenait terriblement touchant. Charmé par l'apparence si vulnérable de son bien-aimé, Komui s'approcha de lui et posa tendrement ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme :

-Je sais à quel point ces derniers jours ont été terribles pour toi...Mais tu sais, il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui peut t'aider à trouver l'amour véritable...

Kanda ne répondit pas, mais releva la tête vers le Grand Intendant, qui prit ce geste comme une marque d'attention.

-...Quelqu'un dont tu n'as peut-être pas encore mesurer l'importance à tes yeux, mais qui est bien présent auprès de toi...

Le Japonais suivit Komui du regard, mais resta silencieux, comme s'il attendait une quelconque suite. Le chinois fit lentement le tour du canapé, parfaitement conscient que l'attention de Kanda était focalisée sur ricana intérieurement puis retourna s'asseoir près du Japonais, qui l'observait toujours :

-Oui, Kanda-kun...Je suis certain que, tout près de toi, il y a une personne qui t'aime passionément, et ses sentiments seront bientôt réciproques!

...Toujours aucune réaction. Il détourna enfin son regard de Komui, une expression indéchiffrable sur son beau visage. C'était le bon moment pour agir, se dit le Chinois en serrant le poing :

-Et cette personne est peut-être beaucoup plus proche que tu ne le crois...

De nouveau, la seule réponse fut un profond silence, suivit d'un long soupir que Komui laissa échapper. Puis, au moment ou le Scientifique s'y attendait le moins, Kanda se tourna lentement vers lui et dit dans un souffle :

-...Je crois que je comprends.

Komui manqua de tomber du canapé, tant la surprise était grande. D'un geste vif, il attrapa les mains de Kanda et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Japonais :

-C-C'est vrai? Tu me comprends enfin, Kanda-kun?

-Oui, Komui.

-Oh, Kanda-kun!

-Komui...

Le plus agé des deux, submergé par un immense bonheur, se jeta sur Kanda et le plaqua sans ménagement sur le canapé, remerciant le Ciel de tout son coeur pour ce cadeau plus qu'inespéré tandis qu'il le serrait dans ses bras. Cette sensation de victoire ne s'en trouva qu'amplifier lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Kanda caresser doucement ses cheveux : Enfin, il avait battu l'ignoble Lavi! Kanda allait être à lui!

...Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'avant cela, le Japonais avait laissé trainer sa main par terre et attrapé le premier objet qui lui parut assez lourd : Une tasse avec un lapin dessiné dessus. Une fois cela fait, il avait glissé une de ses mains dans la chevelure du Chinois, de la manière la plus crédible possible.

Dés qu'il eu constaté l'efficacité de sa manoeuvre, il leva la tasse au dessus de la tête du brun et la fracassa sur son crane.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Komui tomba au sol, inanimmé et quelques morceaux de céramiques plantés dans le crane. Kanda se précipita alors hors de la pièce, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui :

-Espèce de taré!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps, River et Johnny, estimant que le travail était terminé, avaient prit la décision de passer un peu de temps avec la pauvre Lenalee, qui ne s'était toujours pas remit des évènements de ces derniers jours. Afin de rendre la situation un peu plus claire à ses yeux, ils décidèrent (malgré l'interdiction de Komui) de lui révéler toute la vérité, en partant du philtre d'amour jusqu'aux raisons de l'hémorragie d'Allen. La jeune fille sembla scpetique au début, puis finit par les croire, se disant que ce n'était, après tout, pas la chose la plus surprenante qu'elle ai vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici :

-Et voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire, Lenalee-chan!

-Je dois admettre que je comprends un peu mieux à présent... Mais, je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit vraiment possible de créer un véritable philtre d'amour...

-Si tu veux une preuve...

Et sur ces mots, Johnny sortit de sa poche le minuscule flacon de l'échantillon qu'il avait prélevé pour les analyses. Avec prudence, Lenalee le prit en main et l'observa, fascinée par la couleur rose prononcée :

-...Et Lavi a bu ça?

-Sur à 100 , affirma River, Et c'est juste après que son comportement à soudainement changé! Malgré ça, on a trouvé aucune substance chimique capable de modifier d'une quelconque façon sa personnalité.

-...Mais c'est...!

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, la jeune fille déboucha le flacon et en renifla le contenu avec prudence, sous les regards effarés des deux scientifiques. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis elle se mit à rougir fortement :

-...J-J'ai comprit!

-Quoi donc?

-Vous! Restez ici! Il faut absolument que je retrouve Kanda et vite!

Et elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, laissant ses deux amis se demander ce qu'elle, elle avait bien pu comprendre.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kanda, quant-à lui, avait enfin trouvé le temps de s'alimenter un peu (ce qui avait presque fait bondir Jerry de joie, bien qu'il ai passé 10 minutes à ses pieds en le suppliant de le pardonner) et était retourné s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de croiser Komui(s'il était toujours vivant...) ... Ou pire : Lavi.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et soupira profondément, avec la sensation d'être encore plus perdu qu'auparavant.

...C'était vrai, après tout : Lavi n'était et ne serait toujours qu'un collègue, un compagnon d'armes, un abruti dont il se moquait éperdument!

« Alors pourquoi est ce aussi douloureux...? » se demanda t-il en enfoncant sa tête dans son oreiller, dans l'espoir de s'étouffer :

-_Moi, je le sais!_

Kanda sursauta si brusquement qu'il faillit tomber de son lit. Il se redressa rapidement, saisit son sabre et le pointa vers la personne qui lui faisait face.

Debout, à côté de son lit, se tenait un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, attachés en queux de cheval. Les bras croisés dans son dos, il le regardait en souriant, un air bienveillant émanant de ses yeux sombres.

Kanda cligna des yeux. Deux fois. En face de lui, il y avait...Un deuxième Kanda.

-...Des hallucinations, maintenant!

-_Oh, non!_, répondit son double d'un air joyeux, _Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel pour toi!_

-Et tu es qui? Mon frère inconnu? Un akuma? Une expérience raté de Komui? La détraquée de la Branche Asiatique?

-_Plus simple que ça, Yû : Je suis ta Conscience!_

Kanda écarquilla les yeux et regarda son sosie s'asseoir à côté de lui en sifflotant, observant la chambre d'un air curieux :

-Et tu t'imagines que je vais avaler ça?

-_Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement? A deux versions miniatures ange et démon?_

-...Autant pour moi.

-_On a tous besoin de discuter un peu avec soi-même et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle : Je suis donc venut t'aider à régler tes problèmes de coeur!_

-Que...! JE N'AI AUCUN PROBLEME DE CE GENRE!

-_Quand un Homme dit de telles choses en criant et en rougissant, ce n'est franchement pas crédible..._

Kanda se mordit la lêvre inférieure en se maudissant, puis détourné son visage écarlate. Il avait eu sa dose d'humiliation pour les dix prochaines années :

-_Tu mens très mal, Yû!_, reprit son jumeau en hochant la tête, _Alors tu vas être un peu honnête avec toi-même, me regarder en face et discuter de Lavi avec moi!_

Kanda n'aurait pas eu une expression très différente s'il lui avai demandé de lui faire un strip-tease en chantant « Like a Virgin ». Son visage s'empourpra de nouveau et il fixa rageusement sa soit-disant Conscience, qui continuait de lui sourire :

-Je-me-fiche-de-cet-abruti !!

-_Vraiment? Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne cesses de penser à lui, au point de ne plus manger ni dormir?_

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Kanda poussa un sifflement agacé, conscient qu'il était inutile de mentir dans de telles circonstances :

-_Je suis content que tu saches te montrer raisonnable._

-Ta gueule!

-_Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps_, assura l'autre avec son éternel sourire, _Mais on va aborder le point le plus délicat : Tes sentiments pour lui!_

-Agacement. Colère. Envie de meurtre.

-_Entre autres_, admit son double en riant, _Mais je pensais d'avantage aux sensations qu'il a provoqué chez toi, ces temps-ci..._

Kanda se figea, tout en sachant que c'était peut-être exactement la récation que son double attendait de lui. Mais, rien que d'y repenser...

Les mains de Lavi qui caressait tendrement son corps...

-_Euh, Yû?_

Ses lêvres chaudes contre les siennes...

-_Yû!_

Sa langue glissant sensuellement sur sa peau...

-_YÛ !!_

-QUOI?

-_Ce que tu penses, je suis capable de l'entendre : Evite de te faire ce genre de films quand on discute ensemble, c'est plutôt embarassant..._

-...

-_J'espère au moins que tu es d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne te laisse pas si indifférent que ça..._

-Même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas possible... Je ne veux être proche de personne!

-_...Tu tiens à ce point à gacher la seule chance de ta vie?_

Kanda ignora la question et tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet, sur laquelle reposait le globe contenant une superbe fleur de lotus. Mais son regard s'attarda d'avantage sur les trois pétales qui avaient déjà fané... Puis, avec lenteur, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son tatouage :

-... Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, pas vrai?

-_C'est à toi de voir : Ou tu peux passer ce temps près de la personne que tu aimes, ou continuer à te voiler la face et rester l'homme le plus malheureux du Monde jusqu'à tes derniers jours._

Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours rivés sur cette fleur, qui malgré sa beauté, donnait à sa chambre un aspect encore plus terrifiant. Il vit la main de son double se poser doucement sur son épaule, mais ne ressentit pas le moindre contact. Troublé par cette curieuse sensation, il s'écarta :

-Je crois que tu oublies un détail important, « Conscience » : Même si tout ce que tu racontais était vrai...

-_Et ça l'est._

-...Il y a une chose dont tu n'as pas prit compte : Lavi ne m'aime PAS!

-_C'est là ou je veux en venir._

Intrigué par une telle réponse, Kanda se tourna vers celui qui lui ressemblait temps. Ce dernier, un large sourire plaqué sur les lêvres, leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, observant quelque chose qu'il était apparament le seul à voir.

-_C'est amusant, parfois, comme l'on peut s'apercevoir de certaines choses inconsciament... Comme l'on remarque certains détails sans pour autant les admettre... Comme l'on s'enfonce dans une douce illusion alors que la vérité est juste sous nos yeux..._

_-_Que...Qu'est ce que tu racontes?!

-_Que tu es parfois un cas désespéré, Yû. Et que je t'offre la chance de changer celà!_

Kanda se tut, plus par attention que par surprise. Le silence entre eux persista pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à,ce que l'autre se lève et désigne la fleur de lotus d'un signe de main, cette dernière semblant briller d'un éclat de plus en plus vif :

-_C'est à toi de choisir, maintenant : Gacher ton unique chance et te noyer dans la solitude..._

Puis il leva son autre main et, d'un geste plein de douceur, la tendit au Japonais :

-_...Ou te relever à temps pour découvrir la vérité avec moi!_

_**La vérité...**_

« Facile à dire... » songea le brun. Il n'avait jamais souhaité s'attacher à qui que ce soit, encore moins ressentir de telles chose pour une seule et unique personne. La solitude lui avait toujours convenu et il avait fait le maximum pour tenir son entourage à distance, quitte à faire appel à une personnalité très différente de la sienne!

Mais les résultats avaient été à la hauteur de ses attentes : Il était toujours au calme, loin des autres et surtout, seul! ...Et désespéré à en mourir.

_Mourir..._

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais abandonné sa volonté de vivre, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se réjouir d'une telle existence? ...Peut-être...

...Peut-être pour croiser par hasard Lenalee dans un couloir et la voir se tourner vers lui pour lui accorder son sourire le plus lumineux...

...Pour s'engueuler une fois de plus avec Moyashi, se détourner de lui avec un air de mépris, malgré l'étrange impression de chaleur humaine qui se dégage de la moindre de leur dispute...

...Pour retourner pique-niquer chaque mois avec Marie et cet idiot de Maréchal, chose qu'il ne détestait pas totalement, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais...

...Pour flanquer à l'auteur la raclée de sa vie dés que cette fanfiction sera terminée...

.

..

...

Ou peut-être tout simplement pour apercevoir, même de loin, la tignasse de cheveux roux de Lavi, son visage rieur tourné vers lui et ses bras largement ouvert pour se refermer autour de sa taille, dans cette douce étreinte qu'il rejettait pourtant à chaque fois, effrayé par la joie qu'il ressentait à chaque attention du jeune homme.

...Peut-être qu'il avait encore envie de vivre pour la même raison que chaque personne en ce bas Monde : Pour ceux qui lui étaient chers...

_Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas..._

Lentement, il leva sa propre main vers celle de son double, toujours tendue vers lui.

_...Parce que j'en suis sur, maintenant..._

Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de l'autre, dans un contact bien réel, cette fois-ci.

_...C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin avant de mourir!_

Puis sa main se referma fermement autour de celle de son jumeau, dont le sourire devint lumineux. Une étrange aura lumineuse apparut alors autour d'eux, et la dernière chose que Kanda pu voir fut ce sourire d'une pureté absolue, avant de sombrer , l'obscurité prenant le dessus sur lui.

...

..

.

..

...

-Kanda? ... Kanda, tu m'entends?!

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux immédiatemment et se releva d'un geste vif, regardant autour de lui d'un air déboussolé : Il était à présent seul dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, Mugen posé à côté de lui comme si rien ne s'était passé auparavant. La seule chose qui différait était les coups de poignets réguliers sur sa porte, ponctués par la jolie voix de Lenalee qui l'appelait avec insistance. Toujours intrigué, il se remit debout et jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de sa chambre avant de déclarer d'une voix volontairement argneuse :

-Oui, j't'endends ! Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Kanda, il faut absolument que je te parle! C'est au sujet de Lavi !

_...Lavi ?!_

_« C'est amusant parfois... Comme l'on s'enfonce dans une douce illusion alors que la vérité est juste sous nos yeux... »_

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

Et me revoila pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction débile à souhait!

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard pour le poster, je ne savais vraiment pas comment terminer ce chapitre... Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens de nouveau à remercier tous ceux (ou plutot, toutes celles XD) qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, à savoir **Yuui Anata**, **Anna Lawliet**, **Baka0uphii**, **Hiryu-san**, **Chara-san**, **Ayame**, **lucy-fan-d-gray-man9** et **kuro-chi**.

Mais également un merci spécial pour toi, **Ley **: Sans tes encouragements, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de poster cette fanfiction sur ce site! Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir poster sur les 2 chapitres précédents, ca me fait déjà très plaisir que tu viennes commenter mes chapitres alors que tu les lis avant même que je ne les poste! Un énorme merci, Ley-san!

Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture (XP

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations :**

Il devait être environ midi lorsque Komui Lee se réveilla brusquement, dans sa chambre, une atroce douleur lui lacérant le crane.

D'une main hésitante, il tatonna le haut de sa tête avec prudence, ce qui accentua ses maux, mais lui révéla également la présence d'un bandage ensanglanté et de quelque chose de dur planté au milieu... Il l'arracha (poussa un cri de fillette) et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de porcelaine bleu ciel avec une tête de lapin rose au milieu.

Il essaya brièvement de se rappeller des derniers évènements, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, mis-a-part un rêve très agréable dans lequel les douces mains de Kanda caressait tendrement ses cheveux... Suivit d'une terrible douleur et de la voix grave du Japonais lui adressant des insultes.

Il fut alors prit, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, d'un profond doute sur son choix de remplacement pour Lenalee :

Oui, il était vrai que Kanda avait un visage ravissant, de longs et superbes cheveux noirs, une peau douce et pale... Mais il n'était absolument pas mignon, possédait le pire caractère à des kilomètres à la ronde et surtout, ne portait pas de minijupe avec son uniforme (Encore heureux...).

...S'était-il trompé? Avait-il fait un mauvais un choix? Avait-il vraiment concu un philtre d'amour pour rien? S'était-il ridiculisé durant tout ce temps inutilement? ... A cette pensée, il se sentit soudain d'une incroyable bétise.

Il s'appréta à se relever, conscient du sort que lui réserverait ses collègues s'il quittait son poste trop longtemps. Mais, comble du hasard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit au même moment :

-Tiens! Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Grand Intendant?

L'interpellé fit volte-face et vit ses 2 compagnons de douleur, N°65 et Johnny, s'avancés vers lui d'un air joyeux :

-Ca tombe bien, fit le binoclard, On vous a apporté une tasse de café!

-ELOIGNE CETTE TASSE DE MA VUE !!!

Les deux fonctionnaires sursautèrent, l'air surprit, puis posèrent la tasse à une distance raisonnable de Komui, qui continuait de les regarder en ronchonnant :

-Si seulement ma petite Lenalee-chan me l'avait apporté elle-même, ça m'aurait été bien plus supportable!

-Sympa...

-D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ma douce et adorable petite soeur qui devrait m'apporter ce délicieux café qu'elle me prépare si tendrement de ses mains gracieuses? Ou est-elle donc?

Sa question pesa lourdemment dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que le Chinois ne distingue très clairement Johnny déglutir avec difficulté. Aussitôt prit de panique, il s'approcha dangereusement de ses collègues en les regardant d'un air menacant :

-_Ou... est... elle_?

-N-Ne vous inquiétez pas! Elle est en totale sécurité...Je crois...

-DITES MOI IMMEDIATTEMENT OU ELLE SE TROUVE !!!

-Dans sa chambre! Je vous l'jure, dans sa chambre avec...

Johnny réalisa son erreur trop tard et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais ce détail n'échappa pas à Komui et il l'attrapa par le col de sa blouse en le secouant aussi fort que possible, toute bride de bonne raison ayant abandonné son esprit :

-AVEC QUI?! AVEC QUI?!

-K... KANDA! DESOLE! J'VOUS EN SUPPLIE, LACHEZ MOI !!!

A peine eu-t-il terminé sa supplication qu'il heurta viollement le sol. Komui l'avait laché immédiatemment et avait à présent le regard totalement vide et le visage d'une paleur extreme.

Il demeura dans cet état pendant quelques minutes, sous le regard inquiet de 65, puis il serra les poings et dit avec une colère mal contenue :

-Kanda-kun...JE T'AI OFFERT MON COEUR, MON AMOUR ET MON AME, ET TU ME REMERCIES DE LA SORTE?! **TOUT EST FINIT ENTRE NOUS!!!**

Et sur ces mots, il se précipita hors de la pièce en hurlant comme un malade mental. N°65 observa un moment le pauvre Johnny, traumatisé et recroquevillé, puis leva brèvement son regard en marmonnant :

-Parce que quelque chose avait commencé... ?

**XxXxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps, Lavi, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui se passait quelques étages plus bas, lisait tranquillement de vieux articles de journaux, allongé sur son lit. C'était l'un des rares moments de détentes qu'il avait pu obtenir ces derniers jours, et il le savourait autant qu'il le pouvait... Mais étrangement, vous remarquerez que c'est TOUJOURS dans ce genre de moments de pure tranquilité que vous êtes dérangé au plus haut point! (Scientifiquement prouvé)

Ainsi, Lavi se retrouva interromput dans sa captivante lecture par un « toc-toc » faible et régulier contre la porte de sa chambre :

-Merde..., marmonna-t-il assez distinctement.

Il se releva avec lenteur, prenant soin de s'étirer longuement, et se décida enfin à aller ouvrir, totalement conscient que Bookman le tuerait peut-être s'il laissait entrer qui que ce soit.

Presque amusé par cette idée, il s'accorda un large sourire avant d'ouvrir le verrou et de pousser la porte... Mais il demeura stupéfait lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se présentait à lui :

-...Yû?

En effet, Kanda se tenait face à lui, les bras croisés sur le torse et l'observait avec des yeux froids et boudeurs...Son regard habituel.

Apparamment soulagé à l'idée que son ami ai retrouvé son état normal, il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule en lui souriant largement :

-Content de te retrouver, Yû! Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène? On part en mission ensemble, je parie!

A son grand étonnement, Kanda conserva exactement la même espression, resta muet et fit un simple hochement de tête négatif.

-Euh, ok..., répondit Lavi, un peu déconcerté, Tu viens me chercher parce qu'ils ont encore besoin d'aide pour le grand rangement de la réserve?

Hochement de tête négatif.

-Tu...Tu n'es quand même pas venut pour me tuer?

Haussement de sourcil interressé, puis hochement de tête négatif.

-...Dans ce cas, j'abandonne : Pourquoi me cherchais tu?

-Pour parler.

Lavi en tomba des nues. Il observa attentivemment son camarade, cherchant dans son regard un quelconque signe de plaisanterie, en vain. L'air un peu perturbé, il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Ok » puis laissa entrer le jeune homme, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir à ce moment là et ferma la porte sans bruit.

Kanda, pendant ce temps, s'était assit dans le seul coin de la pièce qui n'était pas jonché de journeaux ou de pages arrachées. Lavi, quant à lui, s'assit prudemment sur son matelas en face du Japonais, puis attendit.

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes de silence total, durant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent sans rien dire, puis Kanda fit simplement :

-Je veux juste la vérité, Lavi.

Presque instantanément, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux perdit son sourire, puis son regard se transforma, devanant alors aussi sérieux que celui du brun :

-Je viens de parler avec Lenalee, reprit le Japonais d'un ton neutre, Elle m'a montré « la potion » que tu as ingurgité, il y a quelques jours.

Cette fois-ci, Lavi n'eu l'air ni surprit, ni perturbé en aucun point. Il resta immobile et inexpressif, attentif aux paroles du jeune homme assit en face de lui.

Kanda resta un instant silencieux, puis reprit avec le plus grand sérieux :

-C'était simplement du sirop de grenadine dans un verre d'eau.

Lavi ne répondit pas.

Ils se fixèrent de nouveau un long moment, sans émotion, puis Kanda se releva brusquement, sentant la colère monter en lui :

-Tu étais donc forcément conscient de l'existence des élixirs de Komui, mais tu savais également que ce que tu allais boire serait innofencif pour toi. Après quoi, tu as joué l'amoureux transit jusqu'à ce que je te demande de prendre ce stupide antidote, finalement inutile.

Ceci étant dit, il se tut et continua de regarder Lavi, qui ne chercha pas à nier ses dires. Cependant, le regard du futur Bookman avait de nouveau changé : Kanda pouvait à présent y distinguer clairement de la déception, mais également un vague ennui. Pas découragé pour autant, le Kendoka reprit :

-Ma question est donc la suivante : Pourquoi?

A la grande surprise de Kanda, la réaction de Lavi fut immédiate : Son visage se fendit d'un sourire sarcastique, très différent de ceux auxquels il était habitué, puis il dévisagea son vis-à-vis d'un air moqueur :

-Allons, un peu de sérieux : Quelle réponse souhaites-tu obtenir à cette question idiote?

-Même un abruti comme toi doit pouvoir comprendre que je veux la vérité!

-La vérité? Mais enfin, Yû, pourquoi te la répéter si tu refuse à chaque fois de l'entendre?

Ce fut au tour de Kanda de réagir : Ses pupilles se resserèrent de manière inquiétante, puis son visage se figea dans une expression stupéfaite :

-..._Quoi?!_

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas? Je n'ai jamais dit qu'une seule fois ce que je pensais vraiment, Yû!

Sur ces mots, le rouquin se pencha vers Kanda, le visage soudainement plus doux. D'un geste qui se voulait rassurant, il prit entre ses doigts une longue mèche de cheveux d'ébène sur laquelle il posa tendrement ses lêvres, avant de murmurer :

-Et ce fut à toi...Quand je t'ai dit « je t'aime ».

Toute personne extérieure à la scène aurait sans doute été profondément attendrit par une telle déclaration... Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas du concerné.

Le Japonais demeura statufié, incapable de dire le moindre mot ou de penser quoique ce soit.

Puis, lentement, ses mains se mirent à trembler d'une ampleur inquiétante. Sentant de nouveau des émotions inconnues s'emparer de lui, il leva brutallement son bras et gifla l'apprenti Bookman de toutes ses forces.

Ce dernier ne sembla guère surprit par le geste et ne fit rien pour essayer de l'arréter, continuant de regarder fixement Kanda :

-Tu es si prévisible, Yû...

-TAIS TOI!!! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS! JE NE PEUX PLUS SUPPORTER TOUS CES MENSONGES!

Et à ces mots, Kanda se laissa tomber au sol, les lêvres tremblantes et les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, tandis que Lavi s'agenouillait auprès de lui :

-...Est ce que tu me comprends, maintenant?

-NON! QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A A COMPRENDRE, BON SANG?

-...Tu tiens tant que ça à connaître toute la vérité?

Aucun des deux ne reprit la parole avant un long moment, comme s'ils attendaient chacun un geste significateur de l'autre... Mais ce fut finalement Lavi qui prit l'initiative d'aider Kanda à se relever, malgré les faibles protestations de ce dernier, puis le fit asseoir sur son lit. Durant tout ce temps, le Japonais ne cessa de le fixer, à la recherche d'une quelconque explication pour son comportement... En vain.

L'archiviste resta encore un instant silencieux, puis prit la parole, sa main serrant fermement celle de l'autre exorciste :

-En réalité, les problèmes ont réellement commencé il y a à peine quelques semaines... J'avais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Komui...Un entrain inhabituel...

-...Tu entends par là « encore plus taré que d'habitude » ?

-Etait-ce bien nécessaire de le préciser?

-Rancune personelle.

Lavi eu à cet instant un petit ricanement ravi et même Kanda ne pu retenir un léger sourire moqueur. Mais lorsque l'un et l'autre se rendirent compte de la tournure que les choses prenaient, ils s'interrompirent et détournèrent leur regard, gênés. Après cette brève interruption, Lavi reprit :

-Komui se comportait donc d'une manière... Différente : Il semblait réveur, incroyablement enjoué et totalement indifférent à la précense de Lenalee à côté de lui, ce qui m'a plutôt choqué, je dois l'admettre. Avec le temps, j'ai finit par remarquer qu'il avait prit l'habitude de s'enfermer de plus en plus souvent dans la réserve de la Section... Je me demandais bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Kanda écouta poliment, n'étant pas vraiment certain lui-même s'il était prêt ou pas à entendre la suite :

-Et puis, j'ai constaté qu'en même temps, il manifestait un intérêt particulier à ton égard. Je l'ai surprit à plusieurs reprises en train de t'observer d'un air louche, d'essayer par tous les moyens de te faire entre dans son laboratoire privé et je me souviens également qu'il t'avais envoyé un bouquet de fleurs anonyme.

Kanda fouilla un moment dans sa mémoire, puis il lui revint à l'esprit un gigantesque bouquet de roses rouges, posé sur son lit, qui avait bien vite finit dans l'incinérateur de la Section Scientifique. Il roula un instant les yeux puis rapporta son attention sur Lavi :

-J'ai assez rapidement comprit que ces deux changements étaient liés et je me suis à mon tour aventuré dans la réserve... Et j'avoue avoir été totalement dépassé par ce que j'y ai trouvé : Des essais de drogues, d'aphrodisiaques et de philtres d'amour.

Puis le rouquin releva les yeux vers Kanda, ce dernier le regardant d'un air assez peu confiant. Lavi soupira et se remit debout, face au Japonais :

-Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour terminer totalement son projet et quand ce fut le cas, je me suis arrangé pour remplacer son unique échantillon par la seule chose qui avait une apparence et une odeur semblable : du sirop de fraise... De qualité médiocre, je dois dire.

De nouveau, Kanda adressa un regard sceptique à l'apprenti Bookman, qui n'arréta pas ses explications pour autant :

-J'ai dissimulé le véritable échantillon et je suis intervenu juste avant qu'il ne te fasse boire le faux philtre... La suite, tu la connais...

Lavi laissa sa voix en suspend pendant quelques secondes, puis regarda de nouveau Kanda, avec une certaine appréhension.

Mais le Japonais ne lui hurla pas dessus, ne l'insulta et ne chercha même pas à le frapper de nouveau. Il le regardait, sans bouger, un air incontestablement blessé dans le fond de ses yeux bleus sombre.

-Donc, si je suis bien ton raisonnement... Tu t'es moqué de moi uniquement dans le but de te justifier auprès de Komui...

-Tu as encore tout faux, Yû! Je...

-Et moi qui ai cru que... Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide?

Sur ces mots, le Japonais se releva vivement et s'apprétait à sortir de la pièce, ses longs cheveux noirs masquant presque entièrement son visage, mais il fut arrété par Lavi qui lui attrapa brutallement les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur en criant :

-POURQUOI REFUSES TU DE M'ECOUTER? Je...

Il lui fut alors impossible de terminer sa phrase, tant il fut choqué par le spectacle auquel il assistait :

Kanda _pleurait_.

Ce n'était, certes, pas flagrant mais de fines gouttes s'écoulaient incontestablement de ses yeux sombres, tandis que ses lêvres tremblaient, tout comme le reste de son corps. Lavi perdit aussitôt toute contenance et commenca à agiter ses bras dans une multitude de gestes maladroits :

-N... Non! Ne pleure pas, Yû!

-Imbécile! Dit le japonais d'une voix brisée en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux, Il n'y a aucune raison que je pleure pour... Pour quelqu'un comme toi!

L'apprenti Bookman ne répondit pas à la provocation et baissa les yeux un long moment, ne sachant comment se comporter face à Kanda dans cet état :

-... Je n'ai pas joué la comédie et je ne me suis pas moqué de toi! Simplement... Je... J'ai vu là peut-être la seule occasion de te dire... Combien tu comptes pour moi.

-MENTEUR! Rugit Kanda dont les yeux étaient redevenus humides, Ne vas pas croire que je me suis laissé abuser par ce visage d'abruti que tu offres à tout le Monde! Si tu avais vraiment eu des « sentiments » pour moi, tu n'aurais jamais eu recours à un stratagème aussi minable!

Et il recommenca à s'essuyer les yeux, marmonnant quelques mots en Japonais, tandis que Lavi l'observait d'un air offensé :

-C'est sur, dit-il avec cynisme, N'importe qui irait te faire sa déclaration en sachant que dans le meilleur des cas, il s'en tirerait avec le coeur brisé et un bras en moins!

-Pour le bras, je peux t'arranger ça maintenant, répondit Kanda avec colère.

Avant de répondre, Bookman Junior regarda la ceinture de Kanda, mais se garda bien de faire remaquer au Kendoka que son fidèle Mugen n'y était pas accroché. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le grand brun, puis fixa le sol avec obstination :

-J'ai ... J'avais peur d'être rejeté.

Kanda éloigna soudain ses mains de son visage et regarda le rouquin avec des yeux ronds :

-...Toi? Avoir _peur_? Tu n'as pas trouvé une meilleur excuse?

-Bon sang, tu as tant de mal à croire que tu puisses représenter bien plus qu'un simple compagnon d'armes à nos yeux?

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un profond silence, durant lequel aucun des deux hommes n'osa regarder l'autre, de peur d'aggraver d'avantage la situation. Mais à la grande surprise de Lavi, ce fut Kanda qui reprit la parole le premier :

-... Qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire... Que tu serais forcément rejeté?

-...

-Pourquoi as tu pensé qu'il te fallait une justification... Alors que tu aurais pu tout me dire honnêtemment?

Lavi releva alors la tête en haussant un sourcil. Il demeura interdit un long moment, puis se mordit la lêvre inférieure :

-Arrête ça, Yû!

Il prit de nouveau les épaules du Japonais entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien :

-Ne me laisse pas...

Il se rapprocha de Kanda, jusqu'à ce qu'à peine quelques milimètres ne séparent leur visages :

-Ne me laisse pas espérer...

Avec délicatesse, Lavi posa sa main sur une des joues humides du brun, qui n'essaya pas de se dégager. Puis ses doigts se déposèrent sur la bouche légèrement ouverte de Kanda, ce dernier n'essayant toujours pas de le repousser. Il s'écoula un bref instant de silence, puis le roux approcha doucement son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis, jusqu'à ce que leurs lêvres entrent en contact.

Contre toute attente de la part Lavi, Kanda le laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance... Et ce fut encore le cas lorsque, dans un pur geste de possession, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

Ils ne franchirent aucune autre limite et se détachèrent très lentement l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Lavi ne vienne caler sa tête contre le cou du brun en murmurant :

-Je t'aime, Yû... Et ça, c'est la seule vérité qui compte pour moi.

-...

-Tu ne me crois toujours pas, pas vrai?

-En effet.

-Et pourtant, tu me laisses te faire tout ce dont j'ai envie...

-Oui.

-...Tu es parfois idiot, Yû-chan.

-Pas autant que toi!

-Eh, fit Lavi en souriant, Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, pas vrai?

-...Peut-être...

Lavi n'en demanda pas plus et s'empara de nouveau des lêvres du Japonais, avec plus de fougue que la première fois : « Peut-être » , c'était de loin la plus belle déclaration d'amour que Kanda pouvait oser avouer.

Continuant dans sa lancée, il fit basculer le corps du brun et la plaqua sur son lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Mais cette fois-ci, Kanda le repoussa légèrement et reprit son souffle :

-Quoi? Demanda Lavi d'un air taquin, Ne me dis pas que tu vas te montrer timide maintenant!

-I...Idiot, ce n'est pas ça! Mais...Il y a une dernière chose que j'ai besoin de savoir.

-D'accord, mais fais vite! Le supplia le rouquin qui n'était vraiment pas disposé à faire durer la conversation.

-Tu m'as dit avoir dissimuler le véritable « philtre d'amour » de Komui...Qu'est ce que tu en as fait?

-Je l'ai caché dans une vieille armoire à pharmacie de l'infirmerie que plus personne n'utilise, répondit le Bookman d'un air agacé, ...Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça?

Kanda eu alors un air très gêné, et détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard brulant de passion que lui adressait Lavi :

-...Pour m'assurer que toutes ces sensations sont bien réelles...

Lavi eu un large sourire et se pencha pour embrasser une nouvelle fois le cou de Kanda, et savourer la douceur de sa peau qui lui avait tellement manqué :

-Je t'aime aussi, Yû...

Kanda poussa un léger soupir de bien-être en sentant les lêvres de Lavi explorer de nouveau son corps, avec cette sensation de plaisir à présent honnête et totalement partagée... Lavi avait peut-être raison, tout compte fait : Des fois, Kanda se sentait vraiment idiot... Pour pouvoir aimer un tel imbécile...

**...**

Quoiqu'il en soit, dans la majorité des fics normales, le passage que je viens de vous décrire et généralement suivit d'un tendre et passionné _lemon_...

Malheureusement, il va y avoir une petite complication, bande de pervers(e)s (venant de moi, c'est loin d'être une insulte...) : Vous constaterez que je prends un malin plaisir à TOUJOURS interrompre les scênes les plus fortes ou les plus intimes de cette histoire...

Vous vous doutez donc que nos pauvres tourtereaux vont de nouveau être interromput... Mais peut-être par la personne la plus improbable qui soit : ...J'ai nommé Chaoji!

Comment vous expliquez cela... Chaoji, c'est le bouffon de service, le type qui sert à rien qu'on retrouve dans à peu près chaque manga, et qui nous donne la même impression que les teletubbies : C'est niais, stupide, mais tellement moche qu'on en vient presque à avoir pitié de lui...

Donc, cet étrange individu de la catégorie « Q.I sous-développé » se promenait joyeusement dans cet étage précisément, à la recherche de son vénéré « Kanda-senpaï » . Il avait interrogé le Commandant Reever en chemin qui lui avait expliqué qu'il avait vu Kanda devant la porte de la chambre de Lavi environ une demi-heure plus tôt. Cependant, Chaoji n'avait pas comprit pourquoi le Commandant s'était esclaffé lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait apprendre à se battre au sabre...

Mais ca ne lui occupait déjà plus l'esprit (rappellons que cette espèce a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge trisomique) : Il se trouvait à présent devant la porte de la chambre de Lavi et de Bookman et il trépignait d'impatience.

Je suppose qu'il est également utile de préciser que cet abruti n'a absolument pas penser à frapper et qu'il a préféré ouvrir grand la porte et se précipiter à l'intérieur de la pièce en criant comme un imbécile heureux :

-KANDA-SENPAI! ENFIN JE VOUS TROUVE! VOUS...

Sa phrase se termina dans un long et profond cri d'effroi : Il était en train d'assister à un spectacle plutôt choquant pour ses yeux d'intolérant.

Car oui, son glorieux, vénéré et glorifié Kanda-senpaï... était en train de se faire déshabiller sauvagement par Lavi... Qui s'interrompit en remarquant enfin la présence de l'anti-Noah dans sa chambre.

Les pupilles de Kanda et celle de Lavi se ressérèrent alors jusqu'à ne représenter que de minuscules fentes et leur visages affichèrent une expression absolument terrifiante, mélange de rage et d'envie de meurtre.

Chaoji déglutit difficillement... Resta immobile durant quelques secondes alors que Lavi avait commencé à empoigner son marteau... Puis se précipita vers la fenêtre, sauta en travers en hurlant :

-GERONIMOOOOOOO !!!

Après quoi il alla s'écraser quelques étages plus bas, inerte.

Kanda et Lavi clignèrent des yeux. Deux fois. Après quoi Kanda tourna la tête vers son futur amant et lui demanda avec un léger sourire :

-Et comment tu comptes expliquer tout ça à Bookman-san?

Lavi ne répondit pas, mais éclata de rire avant de reprendre ses activités là ou il s'était arrété, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à l'instant présent :

Pour le moment, peu lui importait Bookman, le regard des autres ou encore les interruptions de ses abrutis d' « amis » ...

Pour le moment, ce n'était plus que Kanda et lui...

Juste _Yû_ et _Lavi_...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Exactement au même moment, Allen Walker se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit d'hopital : Il venait de faire un rêve complètement stupide dans lequel un cochon se jetait dans le vide après avoir hurler quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et soupira :

-Tout va bien, Allen-kun?

A l'appel de son nom, l'albinos sursauta et se tourna vers celle qui l'avait interpellé :

-Lenalee? Fit-il en rougissant légèrement.

-Je m'occupe un peu de toi en attendant le retour de l'infirmière! Expliqua la jolie chinoise dont les joues s'étaient également colorées, Ca ne te dérange pas?

-Absolument pas! Affirma Allen qui finit par se demander si Lenalee n'était pas sa seule amie en ce bas-Monde.

Puis il se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit, tandis que la charmante jeune fille était en train de lui préparer ses médicaments en chantonnant :

-Tu m'as l'air particulièrement heureuse, remarqua le jeune homme avec satisfaction.

-Eh bien, je crois que j'ai vraiment fait du bon travail aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Allen haussa un sourcil et s'appréttait à lui demander des explications, mais la jeune fille se leva brusquement :

-Oh, j'allais oublier! Fit-elle, L'infirmière a dit que tu devais prendre sa nouvelle préparation de ton médiacement. Je vais te la chercher.

Et elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, de laquelle elle sortit un petit flacon contenant un liquide rose brillant. Allen regarda l'étrange boisson et fit une grimace de dégout pendant que Lenalee lui en préparait une cuillère :

-Je refuse d'avaler ce truc!

-Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant! C'est juste un sirop et je suis sure que ca n'a pas mauvais goût.

-Ce n'est pas le problème! Je... J'ai un mauvais préssentiment, c'est tout!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit-elle pour le taquiner gentiment, Regardes, moi, je peux le boire!

-Non, Lenalee, il y a quelque chose de bizzare! Ne l'avale p...

Mais trop tard, la jeune fille avait porté la cuillère à ses lêvres et en prit quelques gouttes, qu'elle avala sans la moindre trace de dégout, puis sourit au jeune homme :

-Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter! Ca a même plutôt bon goût, je...

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, perdit son sourire avec une inquiétante rapidité et laissa échapper la cuillère de sa main, qui tomba par terre :

-Lenalee! Tout va bien?

Mais Allen demeura incapable de continuer la moindre phrase : De petites étoiles venaient de s'allumer dans les yeux de la chinoise et son sourire semblait plus brillant que jamais, la rendant absolument irrésistible. Ses joues étaient devenues légèrement rouges et elle s'était levé, regardant Allen avec une passion encore inconnue chez elle. Elle se tut un instant, émit une sorte de petit gloussement, puis s'écria :

-...ALLEEEEEEEN-KUUUUUN !!!

Et sans rien ajouter, elle se jeta sur l'excorciste aux cheveux blancs, qui poussa un cri de surprise lorsque la jeune fille heurta son torse.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Chaoji couvert de sang, avec une épaule déboitée et un oeil en moins, qui visiblement devait chercher l'infirmière de toute urgence... Mais cette pensée lui sortit totalement de l'esprit lorsqu'il assista à son deuxième spectacle choquant de la journée :

La douce, tendre, gentille et adorable Lenalee-san embrassait à pleine bouche, sous ses yeux ébahis, l'étrange, le sournois, le fourbe Allen Walker qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir du mal à respirer, la couleur de son visage ayant tourner au bleu.

Chaoji fit lentement quelques pas en arrière (se prit les pieds dans une table de nuit et se retama par terre) puis sortir de la pièce aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait et ferma la porte derrière lui, essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normale :

-Oh, Bonjour, Chaoji-kun!

L'interpellé sursauta et poussa un petit cri de souris avant de se retourner vers celui qui l'avait interpellé... Qui n'était autre que le maréchal Tieddol, accompagné de la belle maréchal Cloud Nine :

-Voici donc ton nouvel élève, Frantz? déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre, Il m'a l'air un peu nerveux.

Tout va bien, Chaoji-kun? Demanda alors le maréchal, l'air soucieux.

Le chinois ne répondit pas et garda son corps fermement plaqué contre le porte de l'infirmeri, ce qui intrigua d'avantage les deux adultes :

-Chaoji-kun, pourrais-tu te pousser, s'il te plait? Nous sommes venus rendre visite à Allen-kun et lui remettre les nouvelles dettes que son maitre lui a laissé.

Mais le boulet ne prononca pas un mot et son visage tourna à un blanc maladif. Ses lêvres tremblèrent un bon moment, puis il prononca d'une voix tremblante :

-Kanda-senpaï...et Lavi...

-Pardon? Demanda la jolie blonde en haussant un sourcil.

-Walker...et Lenalee-san...

-Pourquoi nous parles-tu donc de l'infâme Lavi? Interrogea le maréchal d'un air sombre, qui n'avait écouté que la première réplique de son disciple.

-Ils... ILS SONT OCCUPES ET FAUT PAS LES DERANGER!!!

Cloud Nine percuta assez rapidement et une pale rougeur apparut sur son visage cicatrisé. Avec une certaine indifférence, elle se détourna et partit du couloir d'un pas rapide.

Tiedoll, quant-à-lui, laissa tomber le livret de notes qu'il tenet en main... Soudain, il porta ses mains à ses cheveux et commenca à les arracher comme un névrosé. Par la suite, ses yeux s'exhorbitèrent tellement que les verres de ses lunettes explosèrent.

Chaoji regarda son maître avec effroi, ce dernier venant de pousser un terrible hurlement d'environ 200 décibels. Puis il se précipita vers l'escalier à la vitesse de l'éclair en scandant :

-LAVI, TU VAS MOURIIIIIIR !!!

**XxXxXxX**

Au même moment, mais à des milliers de kilomètres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Road Kamelot, confortablement installée dans le salon de son immense maison, cessa de torturer le parapluie du Comte Millénaire, se dirigea vers le balcon et leva les yeux au ciel, en haussant un sourcil :

-Né, Tyki... Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose?

L'interpellé, un bel homme aux longs cheveux noirs, daigna enfin lever le nez de son doujinshi TykixAllen et tourna la tête vers l'adorable fillette :

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, Road?

-J'ai cru entendre une voix très lointaine, répliqua la jolie brune d'un air songeur, ...Une sorte de hurlement...

-Des hurlements, hein?

Les deux Noah se tournèrent alors l'un vers l'autre, croisèrent leur regard... Puis leur visages se fendirent d'un sourire terrifiant : Road se projettait déjà les plaintes et les rugissements de douleur des prochains humains qu'elle torturerait, tandis que Tyki s'imaginait toutes sortes de cris bien plus sensuels qu'il arracherait à Allen Walker lors de leur prochaine rencontre...

La Noah du Rêve et celui du Plaisir se toisèrent un long moment, puis éclatèrent d'un rire ignoble avec une parfaite synchronisation.

Lero, le pauvre parapluie, regarda d'un air terrorisé ces deux malades mentaux en force, qui à présent ne ressemblait même plus à des êtres humains.

Il se roula par terre pour sortir de la pièce le plus discrètement possible, en se demandant si avant de conquérir le Monde, le Prince Millénaire ne devrait pas d'abord penser à faire du tri dans sa propre armée...

**XxXxXxX**

...Vu comme ça, ça pourrait ressembler à une fin, mais non! XD

En effet, ce chapitre sera suivit d'un épilogue : Je vous encourage de nouveau à me laisser des commentaires, que ce soit des éloges, des insultes ou des menaces!


	5. Chapter 5

A toutes les personnes qui ont attendu la fin de cette fic, bonjour et navrée pour le retard! ToT

J'étais persuadée que cet épilogue ne me prendrait pas beaucoup de temps, mais finalement, j'ai vraiment voulu faire quelque chose de bien et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de votre attente!

Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ils m'ont tous fait un énorme plaisir :

**Yuui Anata** : Merci d'avoir commenté chaque chapitre de cette fic! Tes commentaires ont plus d'une fois faillit me faire mourir de rire! Encore un immense merci et mort à Chaoji! XD

**Niacy** : Merci pour ton com' : Ca me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de fans du LavixKanda!

**DarkMouton** : Merci pour tes coms! Et désolée, je ne ferais de TykixAllen dans cette fic, mais j'ai bien envie d'en écrire un vrai un jour! Alors, qui sait? «smile»

**Kaela-Chan** : En effet, j'adore faire souffrir Kanda! «Sourire sadique» En tout cas, merci mille fois pour tes commentaires!

**Une folle qui passe par là** : Moi?! La grande prêtresse du LaviXKanda? C'est un grand honneur, mais je doute être la meilleur auteur à avoir exploiter ce couple! XD Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour ton com' , il m'a fait très plaisir!

**Steph857** : Merci beaucoup pour tes coms, mais désolée : Tyki refuse de préter ses doujinshis! ToT

Egalement merci à **Moi xDD**, **sushi**, **XD ++**, **avessalom**, **Sa Majesté Youshii**, **Ayame**, **lucy-fan-d-gray-man9**, **Hiryu-san**, **Un raton-laveur lunatique** (Navrée, mais je décline la demande en mariage! XD merci cependant pour ton com'), **Kaleiya**, **ahhotep** et **Angeldu03x**.

Mais le plus grand mérite revient à **Ley-san**, pour tout le soutien qu'elle m'a apporté pendant que j'écrivais cette fic et l'énergie qu'elle a déployé pour la relecture de cet épilogue : Merci mille fois, ma chère amie, et vive le LavixKanda!

Eh bien, voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires! Un énorme merci et, je l'espère, à très bientôt! «smile»

**Chapitre 5 : Epilogue :**

Il s'était écoulé environ deux semaines depuis les derniers évènements, plus ou moins perturbants, engendrés par la folie destructrice de Komui Lee.

Le soleil brillait de nouveau sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre (joli paradoxe...) , les oiseaux chantaient de bon coeur dans la légère brise du matin, les nuages défilaient inlassablement dans le ciel bleu azur et comme chaque matinée, lors de sa promenade matinale, Miranda se prit les pieds dans une racine avant de s'écraser contre un arbre.

Noise Marie, assit un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en écoutant la jeune Allemande s'excuser auprès du tronc, puis repartir dans la direction opposée avant de se prendre une branche en pleine tête.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se tourna vers le Maréchal Tiedoll, en train de dessiner à côté de lui, et déclara d'un ton dégagé :

-Finalement, les choses ont enfin repris leur cours normal...

-Presque, Marie-kun... A quelques exceptions près...

-Que voulez vous dire? S'étonna Marie.

Le maréchal regarda son élève avec un large sourire, puis fit un signe de tête vers Allen Walker qui venait de sortir de la Citadelle, Lenalee Lee fermement accrochée à son bras. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui parlait inlassablemment :

-Et alors, on aura 3 enfants! L'idéal, ce serait deux filles et un garçon : Bien entendu, on l'appellera Mana! Et pour les filles, Anita et Lala, ce serait mignon, pas vrai? Et puis, on pourrait avoir une grande maison à la campagne loin de la Congrégation, enfin, pas trop loin non plus, Niisan n'apprécierait pas! Et ensuite, on...

Et elle continua son monologue sans même reprendre sa respiration, Allen l'observant étrangement, sa tête était visiblement sur le point d'exploser. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas spécialement l'air dérangé par la situation : Le Destructeur de Temps adressa un sourire gêné et un peu anxieu aux deux exorcistes, puis s'éloigna un peu, la Chinoise sur ses talons.

Etrangement, bien qu'Allen soit convaincu que la plus grande menace pour lui était incarné par Komui Lee, il sentait depuis quelque temps un autre danger planeé au dessus de sa tête : Il commençait sérieusement à se demander d'où pouvait bien venir les étranges papillons qui apparaissaient soudainement auprès de lui lorsqu'il se changeait ou prenait son bain...

Envoyant les deux adolescents s'éloigner, Tiedoll étira de nouveau ses lèvres vers le haut, puis rapporta son attention sur son croquis :

-Que Lenalee soit sous l'emprise d'une drogue n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être un problème ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre...

-Tout de même, j'espère que les effets s'estomperont vite, sinon mes oreilles ne le supporteront pas...

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis après un temps de réflexion, Marie demanda :

-Je pose la question aussi bien pour Lenalee que pour Kanda...Mais savez-vous comment Komui a réagi à cela?

-Lorsqu'il a apprit que Yû-kun était entré dans la chambre de Lenalee, tu te doutes bien que sa réaction n'a pas été très réjouissante : j'ai ensuite aidé la Section Scientifique à le placer en cellule d'isolement, il n'est pas encore au courant pour Lenalee.

-Le plus tard sera le mieux, approuva Marie en hochant la tête, Et concernant Bookman?

-A l'infirmerie, expliqua Tiedoll en souriant, Il a faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque lorsque Lavi lui a annoncé la nouvelle : Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

Noise Marie, en s'imaginant la réaction du vieil homme lorsque Lavi lui annoncerait qu'il renonçait également au titre de Bookman, se sentit à la fois amusé et soucieux : Cette histoire était décidément loin d'être terminée...

-A quoi penses-tu, mon petit Marie?

-Oh! Eh bien... Que je suis heureux pour Kanda... C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver!

Et il était tout-à-fait sincère. Le maréchal, en voyant le visage réjoui de son cher élève, arbora à son tour une expression ravie :

-Tu as bien raison : Je suis tellement heureux qu'il se soit enfin trouver une raison de vivre... Ah, mon cher fils a bien grandi!

-Vraiment? Fit Marie d'un air heureux et surpris, Vous n'êtes plus en colère contre Lavi?

-Sous réserve... , précisa l'homme d'un ton soudainement sombre, Mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne PAS le toucher jusqu'au mariage! J'ai réussi à les arrêter juste à temps, il y a deux semaines et je ne tolèrerais pas que cet infâme garçon force Yû-kun à quoique ce soit... Crois-moi, il a retenu la leçon.

Marie, en voyant le maréchal à deux doigts de s'enflammer, se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que :

1- Une alliance entre 2 Hommes au sein de l'armée de Dieu lui semblait impossible.

2- En vue des quelques murmures et gémissements que son extraordinaire ouïe lui avait permis d'entendre la nuit dernière, Lavi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir respecté ses engagements...

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix du dessinateur s'élever de nouveau :

-De toutes façons, ce ne sera pas nécessaire à présent!

-Pardon? Demanda Marie d'un air distrait.

-Disons plus simplement que je me suis arrangé pour que Yû-kun, malgré le choix de partenaire peu judicieux qu'il a fait, soit tout-de-même en mesure de concrétiser mon voeu le plus cher!

-Des voeux? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, maître?

-De mes plus grands espoirs placés en toi et Yû-kun : Assurer la descendance de notre belle famille!

Marie resta un long moment silencieux... Puis, sentant un immense frisson s'emparer de son corps, il eut soudain une pensée d'une ultime compassion à l'égard de son compagnon d'armes, bien qu'il en ignorait la raison...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps, au beau milieu de la salle des archives de la Section Scientifique, le Commandant River, accompagné par ses fidèles acolytes, tentait tant bien que mal de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les dossiers incomplets qui s'empilaient toujours plus depuis que Komui avait été (enfin) considéré comme « Danger Public » au yeux de toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que River, Johny et N°65 avaient pu penser, la Section Scientifique sans la présence de leur supérieur semblait bien vide à l'instant présent. Jamais ils n'auraient avoué que la venue d'un nouveau Komulin pourrait leur manquer, mais tout de même, la présence de Komui auprès d'eux se faisait inconsciemment désirer :

-C'est décidé, lança soudain Johny en se laissant tomber par terre, Si cet idiot d'Intendant ne rapplique pas immédiatement, je démissionne!

-Allez, courage, les amis! Fit N°65 d'un ton malgré tout démotivé, Il finira bien par se calmer... Et puis, le chef ne nous abandonnerait quand même pas comme ça... Si?

River et Johny lui lancèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur façon de penser, qui fit presque soupirer l'étrange créature bleutée : Visiblement, les renforts n'étaient pas prêts d'arriver...

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait : Car quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée de la salle des archives explosa dans un fracas sonore, laissant apparaître dans l'entrebâillement une grande silhouette vétue de blanc :

-Oh, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on a besoin de moi, ici ! , fit une voix quelque peu excentrique.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Johnny et 65 pour se précipiter vers l'homme d'un air hystérique :

-CHEEEEEEF !!!

-Ah, comme c'est bon d'être de nouveau reconnu et acclamé ! Soupira Komui d'un air vaniteux.

Cependant, le commandant River resta à une distance raisonnable de son supérieur, l'observant un long moment comme pour s'assurer qu'il était revenu à son état normal (en supposant qu'on puisse attribuer à Komui un statut mental normal...).

Il finit par se détendre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le grand intendant venait de parler plus d'une minute sans mentionner les noms «Kanda-kun» et «Lenalee-chan» . Il se résigna donc à accueillir à son tour le chef de section avec un pâle sourire :

-On dirait que ce petit séjour vous a un peu calmé...

Komui s'arrêta aussitôt de parler et, d'un air théâtral il leva les yeux vers le plafond en posant une main sur sa poitrine :

-Je le crois aussi : Voyez-vous, mes chers amis, mon isolement m'a fait réalisé à quel point j'avais été stupide.

Il y eut un silence impressionné parmi ses interlocuteurs : Komui Lee était donc capable d'admettre ses erreurs?

Pas vraiment perturbé par l'expression de stupeur sur les visages de ses collègues, Komui reprit :

-Oui, j'ai vraiment été idiot, continua-t-il d'un air misérable, Comment ai-je pu me laisser troublé par Kanda uniquement parce qu'il me rappelait un peu ma chère et tendre Lenalee?!

-Grand Intendant... , commença Johny d'un air presque ému devant la maturité inhabituelle de son supérieur.

-Inutile de chercher à me pardonner mes erreurs, l'interrompit Komui en replaçant ses lunettes, J'ai bien conscience de l'infamie de mon acte : Comment ai-je pu me contenter de Kanda alors qu'il existait une autre personne qui ressemblait bien plus à ma Lenalee?

Aussitôt, la fragile lueur d'espoir qui s'était éveillée dans le coeur des trois fonctionnaires se consuma pitoyablement.

Et pour concrétiser leur crainte, Komui sortit de la poche de sa blouse la photo d'une jeune scientifique de la branche Asiatique, une jolie petite brune coiffée de deux grandes tresses et affublée d'énormes lunettes :

-Regardez la attentivement : On défait ses tresses et on les remplace par des couettes, on lui retire ses affreuses lunettes et on lui offre des vêtements dignes de ce nom : Ne trouvez vous pas que la ressemblance est flagrante?! Hein, hein?!

River, qui avait déjà du mal à trouver la moindre ressemblance entre Kanda Yû et Lee Lenalee (mis-à-part leur statut d'exorcistes), préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Au lieu de ça, il adressa un sourire de pure hypocrisie à son supérieur, ce qui contenta largement à son ego démesuré.

Komui rangea donc la photo dans sa poche en sifflotant d'un air enjoué, mais parut soudain soucieux

lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte de la réserve, qui était grande ouverte :

-River, dit-il d'un air soudain soucieux, Quelqu'un est venu dans la réserve récemment?

-Pas que je sache... Ah si, le maréchal Tiedoll y est passé, il y a six jours.

Surpris, Komui haussa un sourcil et rentra dans la petite pièce, à l'intérieur de laquelle étaient entassés des centaines de petits flacons ainsi que des montagnes de papiers, recouverts d'une large couche de poussière :

-Il cherchait quelque chose de particulier? Interrogea Komui en écartant quelques toiles d'araignée d'une des étagères.

-Aucune idée : Mais il est reparti avec un drôle de flacon et il avait l'air très content de lui...

Au même moment, Komui remarqua une fiole manquante sur une des étagères les plus en hauteur et lorsque River vit le visage du Grand Intendant devenir intensément pale, un puissant frisson parcourut la totalité de son corps.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Exactement au même moment, Lavi se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber de son matelas.

Il se rattrapa au dernier moment et s'étira en baillant, l'air assez soucieux : Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange, un peu comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Il resta quelques instants songeur, puis haussa les épaules et se permit un tendre sourire en posant ses yeux sur la personne allongée contre lui.

Kanda Yû était profondément endormi, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés dissimulant la moitié de son visage pâle, pour le moment calme et serein... Il était beau, tout simplement.

Lavi, attendri par cette délicieuse vision matinale, passa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure d'ébène du japonais, puis les laissa glisser le long de sa joue.

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils sous le contact et, quelques secondes plus tard, ses paupières se soulevèrent, révélant deux iris d'un bleu nuit hypnotisant.

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire et, avec tendresse, vint poser ses lèvres sur le front du bel asiatique :

-_Good morning, sleeping beauty..._ , sussura-t-il à l'adresse de son bien-aimé.

-...**Ta gueule.** lui répondit la voix sèche de Kanda.

Lavi soupira tandis que le japonais lui tournait le dos d'un air mécontent : Il allait décidément falloir un certain temps avant que son kendoka ne décide de faire preuve d'un peu de romantisme.

Enfin, pensa-t-il en levant des yeux rêveurs vers le plafond, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

Mais ses yeux quittèrent rapidement le plafond sale et fissuré lorsque Kanda se leva, emportant au passage le drap qu'il enroula autour de sa taille pour cacher sa nudité. Lavi soupira, enfila un pantalon et adressa une moue boudeuse à son amant,occupé à attacher ses longs cheveux noirs :

-Tu es vraiment trop sérieux, lui dit-il d'un ton faussement triste, Dire qu'on aurait pu passer la matinée au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se murmurer de tendres mots d'amour...

Pour toute réponse, la lampe de chevet vola à travers la pièce et se fracassa contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête du rouquin : Maintenant qu'il avait l'habitude, Lavi esquivait sans trop de mal.

Kanda se tourna brièvement vers l'archiviste et lui lança un regard noir, puis se détourna rapidement pour cacher les faibles rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaître sur ses joues.

Pas assez rapidement pour tromper le regard de Lavi, dont le visage s'éclaira soudain en un sourire tendre :

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher : C'est, et de loin, ton expression la plus sexy...

-_Lavi_, commenca Kanda d'une voix terrifiante, J'ai suffisamment mal au crâne comme ça, alors encore une connerie de ce genre et je te jure que...

Au moment ou Lavi se préparait à recevoir les menaces de mort habituelles (douze par jour. Onze si Kanda était de bonne humeur) , il constata que son bien-aimé avait laissé sa phrase en suspend. Il l'observa d'un air surprit, puis remarqua avec une certaine inquiétude que le visage de Kanda était passé de rouge discret à blanc maladif.

En effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le japonais se précipita vers le lavabo et y régurgita peu gracieusement son dîner de la veille.

Lavi, en bon amant attentionné, se précipita aux côtés de sa tendre moitié pour le soutenir et lui tapoter doucement le dos, geste que Kanda ne rejeta même pas.

Le kendoka toussa pendant une bonne minute puis se laissa tomber par terre, épuisé :

-Yû-chan, sérieusement, il FAUT que tu ailles voir l'infirmière : C'est la troisième fois que ça t'arrive, cette semaine.

-La ferme, marmonna ce dernier d'une voix faible, Je vais très bien...

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu, mais jamais le grand exorciste Kanda Yû ne se déclarerait en état de faiblesse, surtout devant la seule personne pour laquelle il éprouvait UN PEU de sentiments (Car il était tout aussi inconcevable que Kanda Yû puisse avoir une quelconque affection pour ses compagnons d'arme, ca va de soit).

Mais là, il devait tout de même admettre que, loin d'être malade, il n'était cependant pas au mieux de sa forme.

Ca allait faire 6 jours, à présent, et cela commencait sérieusement à le faire ch... Ehm, à l'énerver au plus haut point.

Ca avait d'abord commencer par des coups de fatigue soudains, de violentes migraines, suivis de diverses sautes d'humeur , qui pouvait aller de l'irritation la plus profonde jusqu'au calme platonique, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lavi. Et depuis peu, il se sentait régulièrement nauséeux et était prit d'envies alimentaires pour le moins... inhabituelles (il y a 2 jours, Kanda crut que Jerry allait faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il lui avait demandé des fraises en guise de dessert).

Si Kanda était persuadé que ce n'était que passager, Lavi, lui, commencait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de la santé (à la fois physique et mentale) de sa tendre moitié. Le pire (ou le meilleur, il n'en était lui même pas sûr) avait été atteint lorsqu'il lui avait, comme chaque nuit, sussurrer un «je t'aime» au creux de l'oreille et que Kanda avait répondu (d'une manière presque inaudible, mais tout de même) presque naturellement «Moi aussi» : Lavi avait hésité entre bondir de joie et remercier Dieu pour le restant de sa vie ou saisir le téléphone le plus proche pour appeler l'asile psychiatrique.

Enfin bref, avec toutes ces explications, vous avez forcément compris qu'il était clair que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez Kanda en ce moment... Et ce dernier commenca alors à se demander quelle en était la cause.

Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de particulier ces derniers temps... Il essaya de se remémorer point par point les moindres choses qui auraient pu le mettre dans cet état.

Lavi, soucieux, s'assit aux côtés du japonais et le regarda méditer pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux clos, assit en seiza.

Le rouquin se permit un sourire : Il adorait vraiment toutes ces petites manies que pouvaient avoir le brun... Sauf lorsque Kanda rouvrit les yeux brusquement et se releva d'un coup, manquant de donner un arrêt cardiaque à l'ex-Bookman :

-Euh... Tout va bien, mon amour?

Voyant que Kanda ne l'avait pas frappé pour avoir oser l'appeler de manière affectueuse, Lavi conclu que ça ne devait vraiment pas aller.

Oui, maintenant, tout était clair pour Kanda :

-..._Tiedoll_..., murmura-t-il d'une voix absolument effroyable.

-Hein?! Répondit Lavi, complètement largué.

-Ca me revient, maintenant... Les migraines, la fatigue et tout le reste... C'est depuis le jour ou j'ai accepté de boire une tasse de thé avec cet abruti de maréchal...

-Euh, Yû-chan... Je doute qu'une tasse de thé, même de mauvaise qualité, soit à l'origine de tes malaises.

-Tout comme on doutait qu'une pseudo-grenadine puisse se révéler être un philtre d'amour : Tu veux l'avis de Moyashi?

...Autant pour moi, admit l'ex-futur Bookman.

Kanda ignora la dernière remarque de Lavi et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : Ca lui faisait vraiment mal au coeur de l'admettre, mais il était clair que le maréchal Tiedoll _l'aimait_, alors pourquoi aurait-il cherché à lui faire ingurgiter, dissimulée dans du thé, une substance créée par Komui, probablement l'être humain le moins fiable à des kilomètres à la ronde?

Il se creusa la tête un long moment, puis une infâme conclusion lui vint à l'esprit :

_Migraines, nausées, fatigues à répétitions, maux de ventres, sautes d'humeurs, envie de **fraises**..._

Kanda releva lentement les yeux, posa son regard sombre sur Lavi, puis sur son ventre.

De nouveau sur Lavi, et de nouveau sur son ventre.

Il s'écoula un long silence de stupeur, durant lequel le visage de Kanda sembla se décomposer et celui de Lavi s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux, ayant enfin comprit le pourquoi du comment, alors que ses yeux fixaient amoureusement le brun, comme s'il était la plus belle chose possible au monde.

Kanda mit alors 30 secondes à réagir correctement : 10 passées à fixer Lavi d'un regard anxieux, 18 à regarder son ventre avec appréhension et 2 pour attraper son mugen adoré et se précipiter hors de la chambre en hurlant :

-**TIEDOOOOOOOOLL !!!!!**

Et ce jour là, la congrégation de l'ombre eu le privilège d'observer un phénomène assez surprenant : C'était en effet assez inhabituel de voir le grand exorciste Kanda Yû courir dans les couloirs uniquement vétu d'un drap blanc, poursuivit par un Lavi au comble du ravissement et poursuivant un maréchal qui commencait sérieusement à se demander s'il resterait en vie suffisamment longtemps pour devenir grand-père...

**FIN**


End file.
